


那將會是我們的王國

by bdondon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Catholicism, Charged Hand Touching, First Time, Flashbacks, M/M, Nostalgia, Pining, Priest Aziraphale (Good Omens), Religious Discussion, Religious Guilt, Skeptic Crowley, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdondon/pseuds/bdondon
Summary: 「我這一生都以這顆破碎的心活著」阿茲拉斐爾神父的現在映照出他的過去；而他多年前的室友、同窗、摯友安東尼克羅里毫無預警地重新出現在他的生命裡，挑戰他的選擇。並且把他帶回那個轉捩點：他做出那個無法反悔的決定當下。這不是一個誘惑，是一個重新挖掘真相的機會。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	1. 這是一個鬼故事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That this could be the kingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866026) by [seekwill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekwill/pseuds/seekwill). 



> 這篇文章的內容涉及天主教會真實的罪行、醜聞和衝突等等，雖然沒有詳細描寫但原作者想先聲明這點以尊重部分想避免閱讀這類內容的讀者。  
> ＿  
> 原作本身有小分段所以我是按照那個分章節慢慢po，希望可以維持每週日會更新XD  
> 這篇文真的很美，第一次看就覺得文字描寫非常有電影感，題材也滿歐洲文藝片的不同的是有個非常溫馨的結局、也沒有那些後悔莫及的事（多大怨念）。  
> 謝謝seekwill馬上同意給我翻譯:$ 她的另一篇人類大學教授AU也非常精彩！歡迎給原作按kudo或留言喔～

哦，樂園的群鳥們  
昨天找上門  
嘲笑著我的運氣  
或許我們將饑寒交迫、將疲憊不已，但我們還可以呼吸  
總有一天我將離開這裡  
那些加諸於我身上不幸  
讓我跪下雙膝  
一心只求可以逃離  
但我永遠不會知道盡頭在哪裡  
啊那會是多美的夢境  
彷彿我已經不必煩惱  
神說我已經與祂靠近

([Birds of Paradise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhhW97tiUtw), Basia Bulat[1])

他從沒想過接到這通電話，「抱歉？」，阿茲拉斐爾緊盯著他的日程表，彷彿那樣就會有答案似的。「請問你是？」

電話另一端的女人（她自稱是娜塔麗），小心翼翼地用熟練又專業的方式清了清嗓說：「我這邊是皇家年度社會辯論會（The Royal Society Annual Debate）我們每一年都會——」  
「是，我知道RASD是什麼。我想問的是為什麼要找我？」隨著每一次確認的時間，他說話的方式也越來越急切直接。今天是星期五，他再二十分鐘就有一場大型彌撒要主持，他實在不知道自己一開始為什麼要接這通電話。但他現在正冒著遲到的風險，用肩膀夾著話筒和陌生人對話。  
「下一次公開辯論的主題已經選好了，而你的名字出現在我們的辯方候選人名單上。」  
這就很讓人驚訝了。  
阿茲拉斐爾．Z．菲爾神父並不認為自己是個特別振聾發聵的講道者，絕大多數認識他的人也不會這麼認為。  
他可以透過文字陳述自己的觀點，他甚至有幾篇刊登在衛報上的文章廣為流傳（也是因此主教把他訓誡了一番，實在稱不上是引以爲傲的往事），但說到要站上講台在群眾面前侃侃而談，他絕對不會是首選，甚至也不是第二或第三（他甚至很少主持彌撒）。  
所以這個邀請就更顯得莫名了，難道他們已經缺人到打算亂槍打鳥試試看？  
他本已打算要婉拒這個邀請，但現在他又有點好奇。「那辯論題目是什麼呢，親愛的？」

娜塔麗再次清了嗓，平板的語氣像是捧著什麼資料照唸（畢竟很有可能她就是）說：「世界末日中的信仰：當環境日漸崩壞的此刻，是否還有教堂的一席之地？」  
空氣突然安靜了一會兒。「呃，這題目還滿尖銳的呢。」  
「嗯，我也這麼覺得。」她說完後也意味深長的輕笑。

「那我是否可以問問是誰負責『沒有教堂的位置』這個題目呢？畢竟我想你們應該不會把那個題目指派給我吧。」可能是某位當紅的知識領袖，克里斯多福·希鈞斯[2]的接班人之類的。  
「噢！」然後她說了什麼但聲音糊成一團，大概是因為她用手捂著話筒和某個就在旁邊的人說話，「我想現在跟你說應該也可以了，剛剛我們才確認。會是安東尼．克羅里。」

阿茲拉斐爾差點就要失手摔了話筒，幸好還是有接住，他握得緊緊的。

安東尼．克羅里，自由意志和人類現狀的思想家，他的著作近年來在社會大眾間廣受好評，用活潑有趣的文字打破了以往哲學普及的理論門檻。不按牌理出牌的個人魅力，和快言快語的急智風格讓他成為脫口秀和網路影片的流量指標。安東尼．克羅里，是那個曾經把阿茲拉斐爾裡裡外外都仔細拆解研究過的人。安東尼，他曾經和他共用一個寢室，他們曾經是室友，在好久、好久以前。

「其實他就是提名你的人，我們一開始有點意外，但是在看過你在衛報和福音報[3]上的文章後我們認為你再適合不過了！你二月那篇關於慈善的專題特別——」

「啊是的，嗯，」阿茲拉斐爾馬上打斷她的話，這可不是平常他會做的事，但他現在渾身發抖而且實在組織不出什麼句子可以說了。

安東尼．克羅里推薦他？有股酸澀在他的胃中翻攪，自己似乎正陷入一個惡劣的玩笑裡。這一切都太過了。他閉上眼睛，深深吸口氣。「謝謝你娜塔麗，我很感謝你們這麼認為，很抱歉我得謝絕你的邀請。這方面的活動我恐怕難以勝任，但我知道我有幾個同事可能會是適合的人選。如果你願意的話，我可以給你他們教區的辦公室理論電話？」  
他把號碼給了她，祝她好運後掛上電話。

可以的話阿茲拉斐爾想說、亟欲闡明的是他已經很多年都不曾想過安東尼．克羅里這個名字，但這是說謊。他甚至懷疑自己大腦裡有一塊特別渴望可以保留住所有關於安東尼．克羅里的回憶。（「就像這些圖片所顯示的，透過大腦橫切面我們可以看到不同區塊各司其職：閱讀、思考、視覺、精確的控制技巧」，安東尼．J．克羅里）

在2000年左右有一小段時間，大概幾週吧。他再也沒有想到過安東尼．克羅里這個人，但隨後這個名字又在他腦海中浮現時，他才發現原來這是自他們分道揚鑣這麼多年來，他可以不想到他的最長時間紀錄；心中百感交集自是不在話下。在那之後，阿茲拉斐爾幾乎沒有一天可以無視自己記憶中那片克羅里的鬼魂。

其實他一直這麼覺得，克羅里就像是幽靈，是確實存在但他揮之不去的過往。像一抹乍洩的春光，他以為自己可以輕描淡寫便再也不必提起。就像在他記憶裡自己還是那麼年輕，而在腦海中他把克羅里拼湊成某個他並不真實的模樣。

隨著那通電話打來，以及被告知克羅里親自推薦阿茲拉斐爾作他公開辯論對手，翻攪起來的回憶像把尖刀，刀鋒冰冷的貼在他的皮膚上。接著他發現儘管辦公室裡刮著冬日森森寒意，他還是流汗流得不停。衣領緊得發慌，他伸出食指鑽進脖子和漿得硬挺的領子之間試圖喘上一口氣。

他瞄了一眼鐘，噢！他該走了。他用意志力驅趕那抹越來越不透明、越發清晰的鬼魂。但當然，這只是暫時的。他從來不會離的太遠。雖然還沒緩過神來，阿茲拉斐爾還是穿好了聖衣，把辦公室的門關好趕去參加彌撒。跑下階梯的時候他一直在想，祈禱、祈求這一切終將會有個盡頭。一個結束、一個倏忽而逝的、一個「什麼都不是」。

這是一個鬼故事，它不是真的。

* * *

[1]歌詞是自己翻的，其實有刻意想要翻得很像教會讚美詩，但後來光是想押韻就累了（

[2]Chrisopher Hitchens 英美知名的無神論者和反極權活動人士。也是《新政治家》、《旗幟周刊》、《倫敦書評》、《名利場》等雜誌的撰稿人，以苛評聞名，其在公開辯論中毫不留情但是滴水不漏的說辭常常被稱為「希氏打臉」（Hitchslapping）。被人稱作新無神論的四騎士之一。

[3]Oremus，英國一個天主教雜誌，原意是「代禱」。其實我不確定作者在這邊是不是捏造的，因為據我所知作者是美國人，但找到關於這份雜誌的資料感覺很冷門…總之為了讓大家好閱讀我直接翻成福音報。（畢竟這本雜誌在文章裡外都沒有衛報重要

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然圖是我自己畫的，但要不要直接放圖這件事我糾結了一個晚上。  
> 最後是抽了天使回應卡決定的，謝謝守護我無所謂煩惱的天使😂


	2. 個性

阿茲拉斐爾望向窗外的地面，只要有新生入學都會經過這片後院。灰濛濛的天空讓人不安，他甚至可以聽到遠方悶雷轟轟作響。一些樂觀的志工還是積極的安排桌椅，桌上放滿那些不吸引人的小點心。

因為緊張的緣故阿茲拉斐爾總覺得腸胃不太舒服，這是他有生以來第一次身處在這種全然陌生的環境。儘管他很肯定這些人都會很和善；他們應該會吧，不是嗎？畢竟這裡是那樣的地方。

他將目光移開轉而看向自己床頭上釘著的十字架，簡單的木條上襯著銅製的耶穌基督，一點都不華麗、非常低調的款式。整個房間也非常的簡樸，但他想這就是它該有的樣子。家具沒有任何裝飾，床單沒有印花，牆壁也沒有顏色。阿茲拉斐爾忍不住好奇他們是否允許在牆面掛上親友照片、或是一些私人物品，或這種行為是被嚴格禁止的。倒也不是說他有很多東西：也就是幾本書，和一張四年前同家人至湖區旅遊的合照。

他不只一次想著，他現在感受到的疼痛究竟是因為緊張還是後悔。是他自己選擇到這裡來的，選擇做這件事，選擇了讓自己的人生走向另一個極端。他對此一直有很大的熱情、他知道這是他想做的事，但在實際走到這步後才發現這個決定遠比自己想像的更巨大。

他父親上個月送他來這裡時只留下一個帆布包、行李袋，和疏離的握手禮。最後他們尷尬的揮手告別，阿茲拉斐爾就這樣看著自己過往的人生隨著那輛小卡車消逝在神學院的小徑上。有一個瞬間，阿茲拉斐爾想要追上他，對著那輛卡車大喊：「別走！我改變心意了！我想回家並且開間書店！」但他沒有，他馬上跟著那位滿頭灰髮、嚴肅的修士走向他的寢室。這都是為了他好，他只是緊張罷了。這裡才是他的歸屬（無論如何他是這樣希望的）。

阿茲拉斐爾在自己的床榻上坐好，雙手覆在膝上。他好奇其他人會怎麼開始自己的一天：他那些同學——他的弟兄們。還有誰會跟他分享這間寢室，使用他對面那張床的人會是什麼樣子。一個安靜、愛看書的津劍人？也可能是個家裡有七個手足其中兩個姐妹也在修道院、奉獻給耶穌基督的愛爾蘭人。如果有個外地來的的室友會很有趣吧？菲律賓或奈及利亞這些地方的；但他聽說跨國申請者的數量也跟本地一樣越來越少了。

接著房門一下子被打開，門把打在牆上發出「碰！」的一聲。一個高高瘦瘦的紅髮男子，穿著皮夾克、背著好幾個背包搖搖晃晃的進來。

「噢！需要幫忙嗎？讓我來幫你拿吧！」阿茲拉斐爾一個箭步上前幫他把肩上的袋子卸下，不打亂其他東西的輕輕放到床。上。他轉過身打算把其他包包也拿下來時發現，這個男人還戴著墨鏡呢！「噢天啊！」阿茲拉斐爾忍不住在心裡想：「這人可真是有個性。」

「謝啦！」男子被阿茲拉斐爾插手襄助的舉止嚇了一跳還是致了謝，接著便把身上其他行囊都隨意地丟在地上。「很高興知道我未來的室友這麼友善。我本來還在擔心⋯」他看向自己身後，壓低聲音悄悄地靠向阿茲拉斐爾說：「這裡其他人都會像那個帶我來這裡的混蛋一樣討厭。」

這可把阿茲拉斐爾嚇得夠嗆，期期艾艾的說：「席普頓神父？他應該還好吧⋯⋯」

男人向後退了一點，狐疑的翹起其中一道眉毛，正好懸在墨鏡邊緣。「你認真的嗎？」

「呃，」阿茲拉斐爾緩了緩後說：「不，他確實是有一點，嗯⋯木訥。」

「樂於助人又善解人意，真是理想的室友啊。」男人伸出手，阿茲拉斐爾也回握後，他自我介紹：「安東尼．克蠕里[1]。」

「阿茲拉斐爾．菲爾。」阿茲拉斐爾說完後看見安東尼的笑容，心裡七上八下的不太好過。

「不太好念啊。」安東尼邊說邊脫去外套，張望了會看可以放在哪，最後放在船尾那張桌前的椅背上。

現在既然普通的自我介紹已經結束，阿茲拉斐爾不太確定自己該坐下好呢還是繼續站著。他尷尬地站在一邊，看著新來乍到的室友整理行李。

「你是這附近的人嗎？好像有點南部口音？」

「啊，是不遠⋯得文郡。」安東尼沒有看向他，埋頭整理他手上看起來已經重複使用很多次的購物袋。「那你呢？」阿茲拉斐爾從他的口音也可以很肯定，安東尼絕對不是這附近的人。

「貝爾法斯特，有點高的地方。啊哈！」他翻出一本又小又破的筆記本和筆，塞進褪得斑駁的牛仔褲後袋。

「這是要做什麼？」阿茲拉斐爾剛問完就馬上想到這恐怕不是他可以過問的事，他們才剛剛第一次見面呢。

「你想知道？」安東尼反問他，而阿茲拉斐爾想道歉的時候安東尼反倒咧嘴大笑，一點都不在意。

看著他，阿茲拉斐爾心裡一激靈，意識到眼前這個人竟然已經把他當多年的老朋友那樣開玩笑。這樣很好，這樣非常好。畢竟他在這裡可能再也不會孤單了，或許他對未來六年都不會有任何朋友這點是杞人憂天了。噢不但是，他想得太遠了，現在他們才認識了三分鐘呢。三分鐘沒有辦法代表什麼。

他又開始看向窗外，感覺到安東尼走到他身邊。他們看著其他人在後院忙進忙出，給歡迎會收尾。

「不是要下雨了嗎？」安東尼問。

就像上帝聽到他的疑問，雷聲開始隆隆作響，肥大的雨滴拍打在窗上。

「哦天啊⋯」阿茲拉斐爾低聲驚呼。

樓下的人們開始慌忙的收椅子和那些食物，一窩蜂衝回建築物裡。

「好吧，」安東尼一點情緒都沒有的說：「這下可都泡湯了。」

「確實是。」

他們安靜地看著下面一團混亂。

最後克羅里回去繼續整理他的東西，它們都還散亂在各處呢。

「既然我們下午大概沒什麼事好做了，你要嫑[2]一起到處晃晃認識環境啊？」

「我不確定我們應該這麼做，或是我們可以、我是說，或許我們應該在這裡等？應該會有人來告訴我們接下來要做什麼的。」

「來嘛！」克羅里笑容燦爛試著說服他一起走。「他們還能怎麼樣？第一天就把我們趕出去嗎？不可能的啦！」他看著阿茲拉斐爾，然後可能是察覺了對方的不安，放軟了說：「如果我們真的惹了麻煩你就把責任都推到我身上，怎麼樣？我看起來就是個壞朋友，不像你，你看起來像個小天使[3]！」

阿茲拉斐爾驚訝的大笑：「我才不像！」

「你有！」克羅里只用這兩個字回他強調重點，顯然話題的新走向讓他很開心。他雙手穩穩地插在腰上又問了一次：「走不走？」

阿茲拉斐爾猶豫了，但是，哦，為什麼不呢？「嗯好，我們這就走？」他向安東尼擺了擺手示意他先走。「帶路吧。」

「沒錯、」安東尼站起身來「來吧！」

這一切對阿茲拉斐爾來說是從來沒有體驗過的緊張刺激，尤其是安東尼。無論是他天不怕地不怕的態度、他說話的方式、看起來的樣子，他馬上就和阿茲拉斐爾熟稔起來的友好。樁樁件件都讓阿茲拉斐爾十分驚訝，他心情激動得甚至已經快要無法承受。在這個瞬間他非常慶幸（帶著感恩的心情）自己決定留在這裡。

「你是要不要來啊？」邀請的聲音從走道上傳來。

「啊抱歉！馬上來！」阿茲拉斐爾跟了過去。

* * *

[1]原文此處用了Crawly，但在後面描述的時候又使用Crowly的原因後面會提到。

[2]配合原文描述克羅里糊在一起的愛爾蘭口音XD

[3]cherub，在聖經裡是指低階天使，但後來習慣上就是在講大家常看到那種圓圓胖胖的小天使。阿茲在AO3有一個這樣的tag，內容相當一言難盡……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;w; 就是想哭一下自己到底挖了什麼坑


	3. 活力四射

他的母親以前常說：「不要隨便撬開蓋子。」這是一句在很多方面都非常實用的忠告，例如：不要問你不想知道答案的問題、不要逼別人說他們不想說的話、狗睡著了就讓牠繼續躺著吧。至今為止的人生中他想起這句話的次數早已不下百次。他現在坐在演講庭最後一排，又開始想到這句話。四周都是人，聊著天、走來走去想選個好位置，每個人都啪嗒啪嗒地翻閱著節目單。

反覆思考後他還是做了一些頗為不智的行為：購買辯論會的門票、出席皇家年度社會辯論會、看看安東尼．克羅里，和某個阿茲拉斐爾猜得沒錯的話等一下就會在舞台上變成碎片的英格蘭教會的可憐蟲。

他從來沒有參加過這種活動，更精確的說，他甚至很少出門，總之最近是沒有。回想起來他可能將近有一年的時間沒有進城了。如果偶爾有閒錢的時候他還會去看個電影，但像這樣的活動對他從來都沒什麼吸引力，他也沒想過自己有一天會坐在這裡。

會來這裡的人八成都是有錢的無神論者吧。在這些大學教授和退休的記者們眼裡，自己可能是個土裡土氣的鄉巴佬，或是更糟——一個可疑人士。阿茲拉斐爾並不笨，從來都不是，他知道這些觀眾是為何而來，所以也知道哪一方會在今晚勝出。

旁邊傳來幾聲低聲抱歉和借過的請託，他側過膝蓋想讓他們通過，隨後馬上發現空間有限而他的體型這麼做是不夠的，便馬上站起來讓其他人進到座位。當他再次把椅墊拉下坐好的同時燈光漸暗，辯論主持人走上台，她是個金髮牙齒飽滿的中年女子，是那位阿茲拉斐爾從來沒有完整看完的政經新聞主播。然後是一段頗長的開場白，關於這場辯論的歷史定位和其對於社會大眾在多元價值交流是多麽關鍵—— _是想像的_ ，阿茲拉斐爾認為： _那所謂的關鍵不過是他們的想像_ 。這些人把自己想得太重要了。

接著她開始介紹辯論正反方。一瞬間阿茲拉斐爾緊繃得全身上下每一根神經都無意識地緊張起來，他預期自己可能會有點緊張但現在自己的反應根本是恐慌。

先上台的是英格蘭教會的修士，阿茲拉斐爾好奇到底是誰決定派他來的。他看起來大約六十幾歲，頭髮灰白、還有點禿。如果是英國國教會作主而且想在今晚取得一點勝算的話，他們大概該找一位年輕、能言善道的女性牧師來。看在上帝的份上，阿茲拉斐爾自己就能推薦這樣的人選，他在教區會議上與她們交流過。或許這位男士在教會表現得不錯，但在阿茲拉斐爾看來他在這種場合不會有機會，阿茲拉斐爾甚至都要為接下來將要發生的事感到抱歉，然後是⋯⋯

克羅里。 _安東尼_ 。他想還是叫他克羅里吧，現在大家都是這麼稱呼他的。他大大方方地走上台，身上有些特質看起來就像是個不修邊幅的搖滾巨星：及肩的捲髮、緊身黑褲，和即使到現在也還是戴得好好的那副墨鏡。暗色的鏡片蓋住他的雙眼，不過，阿茲拉斐爾倒是同意在舞台燈光直射下他真的會需要那副墨鏡。

坐他旁邊的女士緊張的往他看了一眼，他才發現剛剛克羅里登台時自己可能發出了一些聲音——小聲的驚呼或咳嗽之類，某些讓她擔心自己是不是坐在怪人的聲音。他也覺得自己很有事。  
再次見到克羅里，即使隔著這段距離他還是覺得十分衝擊，他幾乎喘不過氣，同時那股熟悉的刺痛又開始在他心裡復甦。

正反辯方友好的握手、在對方手臂上拍一拍就像老朋友那樣。克羅里總是很會擺譜但像這樣故作姿態表達友善可不是他印象中有看過的。但畢竟已經二十六年了不是嗎？所有人都可以在這段時間裡變成截然不同的樣子。只有阿茲拉斐爾覺得自己還是一樣，他總覺得看著克羅里開車離開才不久之前而已。

主持人讓講者們選擇要站著或坐著辯論，牧師——大概是叫大衛，阿茲拉斐爾不記得聽到他的介紹，但印象中是這個名字。反正也不重要，總之——他決定站著，克羅里坐著，或是說靠著，就像在家裡看電視那樣愜意自在。這讓阿茲拉斐爾發現自己不知道他究竟希望誰獲勝，這一點讓他比之前更加為難。至少名義上這位大衛和他屬於同一陣營，而他也會為對方祈禱，畢竟無論阿茲拉斐爾怎麼想，大衛（或他真正的名字到底是什麼）都會很需要這點祝福的。

辯論開始，兩位都盡力做好自己能做的：說話。他們先陳述自己的立論開場，然後由此延伸。接下來那位牧師發言越來越含糊、開始一步一步後退坐回自己的座位，看起來是很想躲進去椅子裡無顏面對觀眾，阿茲拉斐爾對他的尷尬感同身受到自己也起了雞皮疙瘩。

「世界就要滅亡了，」克羅里邊說邊做出激動的手勢：「世界就要滅亡了、而有一群人，嗯這當中當然也包含女人，只是比例比較少，站在講壇上說出那麼多讓人絕望的言論，像是：地球是上帝為了人類所造的所以人們可以為所欲為，所以河水污染、森林大火，所有那些本來可以生存的生物死去、河川氾濫成災，這些都發生在我們每個人眼前，但每個人都心安理得因為他們都相信他們的上帝給予他們這樣的權力。」

牧師顫抖地開口：「呃是這樣的，那或許是某些新教教會的論點但是——」

克羅里打斷他：「但他們是最大聲的！他們是掌握主導權並且提案的那方。」克羅里頓了頓看對方對此是否有所回應，但沒有，於是他接著說：「所以是誰的問題？」

大勢已定，克羅里基本上已經把對方將軍。阿茲拉斐爾目睹了一場大屠殺而觀眾們很喜歡，他們就吃這套，他們喜歡聽到別人說出他們自己早已有定見的觀點。

這太悲慘了，同時他又很高興看見克羅里在台上，那麼機智、活力四射又和他如此靠近。

其他觀眾開始離場但他打算再留在座位上一會兒，於是他低頭看看節目單裝忙，或是整理夾克的袖口一遍又一遍。他不想太快離開這個空間，這個克羅里也曾出現過的演講廳。雖然他並不能釐清自己這股衝動是從何而來，但他還是這麼做了。可能是出於想念，他失去這股種熱情很多年了。胸腔中有股悸動越來越明顯，而且非常、非常的有活力。他是最後離開演講廳的那撥人，在衣帽間拿回大衣後走上人行道。

現在是週四晚上，雖然寒冷但街上還是熙熙攘攘的非常熱鬧。餐廳塞滿了用餐的人，窄窄的街道到處都是車。  
阿茲拉斐爾不記得上次在這樣的夜晚出門是什麼時候了，這幾年來他差不多就是足不出戶，僅僅是一個在晚間外出的行為就會讓他非常緊張。 _城市是安全的_ ，他告訴自己， _你一直以來都是這樣相信的呀_ 。

他決定走路回去，他甚至不打算搭地鐵就這樣一路走回宿舍。首先要往南然後——

「阿茲拉斐爾？」

他一動也不敢動。

「阿茲拉斐爾。」

阿茲拉斐爾深呼吸，吐氣。轉過身來然後，他就在這裡。那個聲音懾服了整個演講廳的男人。「克羅里。」他的臉幾乎沒有變化，只比他們最後一次見面多出了一點幾乎看不見的細紋。而阿茲拉斐爾是知道克羅里看起來什麼模樣的，他一直以來都會在雜誌和電視上看到他，但那些都無法讓他對現在的巧遇有所準備。

他曾經想像過這個，想像過他們重逢的場景。他會是冷靜、有禮貌甚至積極的，但他也可以感覺到焦慮在心中竄升。他已經有二十六年沒和克羅里說過話了。

「真的是你，天啊！你最近怎麼樣？」克羅里旁邊站了一位高挑表情嚴肅的棕髮女子，冰藍色的眼睛和看起來過度咬合的牙口，她的頭髮有一部分別在耳後。克羅里轉身對她說：「等我一下。」她聳聳肩後從大衣口袋掏出手機，就不再管他們兩個人了。

「這位是你的妻子？」阿茲拉斐爾看著女子操作手機，對他們的重逢一點興趣都沒有。

克羅里笑著，眉毛竪得高過墨鏡邊緣。儘管在晚上，他還是戴墨鏡。「大袞？不不不，我們只是同事。她管理我的行程表、但是，哇看看你！」

阿茲拉斐爾希望他不要看得太仔細，雖然他不覺得自己這幾年來老了很多，但他還是變胖了一些，就像每個人在四十八歲會有的樣子。但同樣的，克羅里也是，他有了一些法令紋，但他的頭髮還是奪目的紅、紅得不可思議。

阿茲拉斐爾什麼話都沒回，所以克羅里繼續說：「還在教會？」

「你知道我在的。」克羅里有一瞬間看起來有點心虛。「他們有打給我，皇家社會學院。他們說是你推薦我參加這個⋯⋯活動的。」

「而我很希望你可以同意。」

他笑了，阿茲拉斐爾笑出來是因為這整件事實在太詭異。過了這麼多年後安東尼．克羅里竟然會因為他拒絕了和他同台辯論的機會而不滿。這超乎他的理解，甚至令人火大。他無法嚥下這口氣：「什麼？你想修理我像是你對那個可憐的傢伙做的那樣嗎？簡直像是看著活生生的小羊被送進屠宰廠。」

現在克羅里不知道自己是該覺得受傷還是被冒犯了。「如果是你就不會那樣，你比他聰明多了。」

「……已經很多年了，克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾只想離開。

「我讀過你的文章，最近那些實在該死的棒你知道嗎。」

這讓他暫且停下離開的打算， _實在該死的棒_ ，他是真心的，但畢竟，克羅里一直以來都是啊。或許這點從來沒有變過，或許「舊安東尼」的存在比他以為的還多更多。在克羅里突然出現在他面前以來他第一次允許自己笑出來，「別讓別人聽到你說這些，你還有名聲要顧呢。」

克羅里大笑，同時這是真心實意的笑聲，溫暖又不懷好意。阿茲拉斐爾覺得自己穿越了時空被傳送到倫敦市區一個小時車程外的小教堂，被樹林和農田環繞，回到賓利車的副駕駛座位上。「你覺得我今晚表現得還不錯？」他問了阿茲拉斐爾，而阿茲拉斐爾只希望自己可以看見他的眼睛。

阿茲拉斐爾聳肩，他的意志力只允許自己做到這樣：「是我不能苟同的好。」

於是克羅里又笑了，向他走近幾步的同時阿茲拉斐爾覺得自己要被困住了，但還是努力在人行道上站穩腳步不要逃走。

「聽著，我等一下要去別的地方。」當然他會，「但我真的很想跟你敘敘舊，找時間一起吃個晚餐怎麼樣？」

他從來沒被人重重打過一拳，但他懷疑那感覺就會像現在這樣。他們現在是打算假裝過去的哪一個部分從沒發生過？「哦，你應該很忙吧。」

「為了你永遠有時間。」克羅里一直以來維持的自信有了破綻，有那麼一部分像是布料磨損那樣薄的可以透光。「梅費爾開了一間新的法式餐廳，就看在我們交情的份上吧？」

克羅里的表情看起來就像是在請求他，但即使他沒有，阿茲拉斐爾無論如何也是會答應他的。他還提到法式餐廳、可能是餐酒館？感覺是特別被提到的細節。好像是特地為了他找的，或許他們過去之間還有些什麼沒有消失？「好吧，我們可以再約個時間。」

克羅里樂得拍手，又回到本來自信的樣子。「太好了，你的號碼？」他從口袋中掏出手機。

阿茲拉斐爾流暢地背出一串號碼後說：「這是我工作的電話。」

克羅里驚訝地抬頭問：「沒有手機？」

「沒有，如果你可以相信的話。」

克羅里又微笑著，就是他二十二歲時那種只有他們兩人可以理解的笑容。他站在阿茲拉斐爾床鋪的對面，聽到阿茲拉斐爾說出一些不可思議的話，例如承認自己不知道弗萊迪．墨裘瑞是誰（他現在當然是知道了）。「我相信。好了！我會在你工作的時候再打給你，我們會找出時間的。」

「好，呃，晚安。」阿茲拉斐爾打算轉身的時候克羅里叫住他。

「能遇到你真的太好了，阿茲拉斐爾。我很高興你能來。」

阿茲拉斐爾對背後的他揮揮手，這才發現在這整場對談中，他都緊緊地握著拳指甲深陷掌心，現在攤開來看見一排半月狀紅色的痕跡刻在手上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這禮拜發生了一點事來不及為了這章畫圖UU" 之後再補


	4. 嶄新又激烈的音色

他們從跪姿站起來的時候阿茲拉斐爾不小心睜開眼睛往上看，偏偏哪裡不看就直直的看見安東尼的臉。如果安東尼乖乖照著他該做的去做就不會這麼糟了——一直緊閉著眼睛想著關於聖靈的種種。但阿茲拉斐爾也沒有遵守規矩，這就是一開始他讓自己陷入困境的原因。

安東尼直盯著他，彷彿他知道阿茲拉斐爾也會看回來。而且因為資深牧師要求在彌撒和禱告的場合得把墨鏡留在房間裡，現在他沒有戴墨鏡。理論上有禮且正確的選擇應該是趕快把目光移開、回到莊重肅穆的氣氛裡，但他沒有，他和安東尼交換了視線，安東尼緊盯著他的同時在鋒利的牙齒間吐出粉色的舌頭。

阿茲拉斐爾馬上把眼睛閉上嚥下差點脫口而出的笑聲，但只成功了一點點。他知道自己半咳半笑的聲音不可能躲過主持神父的注意，他的不專心會被認為是未來發展的不穩定因素。

他和克羅里實在是相處得太好，一開始對教院裡的其他人，包含老師和同學來說都實在難以想像。人們印象中的他們幾乎南轅北轍，甚至總以為他們應該處不來才是。克蠕里總是坐沒坐相但菲爾對坐姿的堅持像是靠姿勢被打分數。安東尼，急性子又膽大自信；而阿茲拉斐爾對於退居幕後比較自在，不引人注意對他來說才是舒適的。但每一天要結束的時候，他們總是在安東尼和他床鋪中間幾呎的空間挨著彼此輕聲交談，他認為其實彼此並沒有那麼不同。

他們都喜歡藝術而且對達芬奇的手稿特別感興趣（克蠕里自己也算是某種藝術家，總是在他破爛的筆記本上畫點什麼，但阿茲拉斐爾在這塊實在沒什麼天份），而且他們都是出身自大家庭。而且雖然表面上看不出來，不過他們兩人，都有著非常非常多的問題想問。安東尼是有膽量發聲詢問的那個，而阿茲拉斐爾花更多力氣在把它們藏進各式各樣的小盒子裡，抱持著半信半疑的態度認為之後當他學到更多就可以回頭解決這些問題了。

一位從美國來的友善同窗在求學生涯很早的階段就稱呼他們是「天生冤家[1]」，儘管阿茲拉斐爾絕對不會這樣稱呼他們自己（安東尼則是會大翻白眼到把自己弄得快抽筋），但他還是偷偷地喜歡其他人把他們當作一個組合這個概念，就他們兩個人。

但就在幾個月前有位資深牧師把阿茲拉斐爾帶到旁邊鼓勵他要專注在學習上，不要讓自己被其他的事務分心。  
「我們很珍惜在教院這段時間建立的友誼，但我們絕對不能讓自己忘記了一開始為什麼要來這裡修習的原因。」神父挑起一道眉毛往旁邊的小房間看去， _啊哈，上帝_ 。

很快的他就發現問題不是友誼，而是和安東尼的友誼那才是問題。他的表現越來越頑劣，這是老師們所不樂見的。他總是在彌撒遲到，有一次甚至在晚餐桌上開了一個反應並不是很好的教宗經費玩笑（雖然平心而論那真的是滿好笑的）。

但阿茲拉斐爾沒辦法和他斷開連結[2]，主要原因就是他並不想。這輩子以來他從來沒有一個像安東尼這樣的朋友，他可以讓他發自內心感到愉快、讓每天不斷重複直到他被接上天堂才會結束的乏味日常變得值得期待。他的心在克羅里身邊發展出一種嶄新又激烈的音色，那是超越知識而無法被聽見的旋律。這就是真正的友誼會有的樣子嗎？這就是他一直以來錯過的嗎？

他覺得自己這輩子第一次這麼鮮活過，和這個世界的互動帶領他來到現在這段修習情誼，感受到自己同上帝的距離越來越近，身邊擁有一位真正的朋友。他從來沒有想過可以這麼蒙主祝福。

有一天他們攙扶著彼此，打打鬧鬧地走出禮拜堂。

「菲爾先生！克蠕里先生！」背後有人在喊他們，於是他們同時轉頭。卡拉漢神父在大廳的另一端嚴厲地看著他們，身上穿著金色和白色的祭袍。兩人馬上停下腳步。「別忘了今晚是你們輪值廚房，我知道你們可能——」他正輕蔑笑著，即使隔著一段距離他們還是看得清清楚楚，「會忘記這件事。」

克蠕里向卡拉漢敬了一個有點混蛋的那種禮，「好哦！收到！」阿茲拉斐爾必須馬上轉身不然他就要當場笑出來。他很肯定那個男人現在表情一定很扭曲，阿茲拉斐爾應該要為此感到抱歉的，他應該，但是只要安東尼在他旁邊雀躍地向前快步走開就不可能。

「來嘛！」安東尼推囊著阿茲拉斐爾走向後院，「我需要抽根菸。」其實阿茲拉斐爾的意願從來不會是問題，只要安東尼說、他總是願意做。

他們走向後面的溫室，離主要大樓那些多管閒事的目光遠遠的。他們總是在這裡打發時間，安東尼坐在角落一個倒扣過來的籃子上開始點火，而阿茲拉斐爾不想把衣服弄髒所以站著。就像一直以來那樣，安東尼會拿一根菸給阿茲拉斐爾，而阿茲拉斐爾都會拒絕。

「不，我不用，謝謝。」

「哼嗯，」安東尼吸了一口煙又嘆氣說：「你就是太好了。」

偶爾安東尼在說這種事的時候，阿茲拉斐爾都沒辦法分辨他究竟是在笑他，還是，有可能其實是在提醒他？畢竟安東尼對規則這種東西的態度總是比阿茲拉斐爾寬鬆很多。

「我想要換個名字！」安東尼突然天外飛來一筆地提到這件事。

阿茲拉斐爾不確定他接下來要說什麼，或他到底是不是認真的，「噢，改成什麼？」

「克羅里。」

改變不大，但是，「為什麼？」

「你想想看：」他看向阿茲拉斐爾，墨鏡又回到了他臉上所以他看不清他的眼睛，「克蠕里神父，」他模仿某人的語氣說話，但阿茲拉斐爾不知道是誰。「聽起來有點滑頭啊。」

「嗯⋯⋯」阿茲拉斐爾正在思考這個問題。

「你不喜歡？」克蠕里的聲音透露出他的失望。

「哦不，不是那樣的。」阿茲拉斐爾的手輕輕覆在他的肩膀上安慰他。「我只是需要一點時間習慣而已。」

「是嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾希望自己可以看見他的眼睛，希望可以知道安東尼是不是只是在尋他開心。「安東尼．J．克羅里，聽起來還不錯。」

他們對著彼此微笑，阿茲拉斐爾才發現自己一直握著安東尼的肩膀。雖然有點不情願他還是移動了，一次收回一根手指頭就好。

* * *

[1] the Odd Couple，1968年的美國喜劇片，講兩個性格天差地遠的男人各自離婚後被迫同居發生的一連串衝突。後來被翻拍成電視劇和動畫片各種版本。

[2]原文是couldn’t break free from him，我真的也是無法斷開美江的魂結。


	5. 你曾經也是我們的一員

雖然抓了時間提早抵達餐廳，阿茲拉斐爾到的時候卻發現克羅里已經在桌邊坐好了。阿茲拉斐爾是走路來的，希望避開觀光客和徒步前往可以幫助他消化緊張的情緒。他實在不知道自己為什麼會同意，看在舊交情的份上？實在無言以對，但他還是為此盛裝打扮，至少盡力而為就是了。

在生活中他大部分時間都是穿著神職人員的服飾，但現在這種場合顯然不大適合，而且出於某些原因他也不想讓克羅里看見自己穿著神父領的樣子。他還有一件還不錯的長褲、皺皺的襯衫、背心和領結。啊還有一件夾克。但他走在路上時才後知後覺的發現這實在不是最普通的穿搭，現在人們已經穿得更休閒了，他怎麼會常常忘記這點？

幸好克羅里也沒有穿得太隨意，他實在是鬆了一口氣。他依然穿著一身黑，就像上次在台上看見的那樣。阿茲拉斐爾注意到，他一直以來都是以這樣的全黑風格示人。這個男人已經屏棄其他顏色了，剪裁合身的黑褲、高領毛衣和隱隱閃爍光澤的絲質夾克。「時髦」，他們以前會這樣說。他還是戴著墨鏡，阿茲拉斐爾心裡偷偷地希望他可以拿下來，這樣一切就不會感覺那麼神秘、那麼祕而不宣。

克羅里發現阿茲拉斐爾時站了起來前迎接他，有那麼一會兒，一閃而過的瞬間他很害怕克羅里會擁抱他，但他只是伸出手，兩人簡短友好的握了手，他另一隻手則是拍向阿茲拉斐爾在時間的催化下變得柔軟的手臂。比起平日，他覺得自己現在無可救藥的邋遢，在他坐下的時候被克羅里握過的部分正在發燙。

「我很高興我們約成了。」克羅里一邊拿起菜單一邊說，好像一切都還很正常。

「確實是。」阿茲拉菲爾小心翼翼地附和，但隨後看見價錢時卻倒抽了一口氣。「哦主啊，」他低語的同時克羅里疑惑的目光飄向他。

「你還好嗎？」

「哦是的、是的，一切都看起來很不錯。」而且這些看起來確實很不錯，只是這頓飯吃完後他接下來半年都不用再吃了，就只是這樣。接下來的話從他心裡一塊他不知道原來還存在的地方傾瀉而出：「你何不幫我點餐呢？」

克羅里猛然抬起頭看著他，嘴唇稍微分開。

「哦我⋯我只是想說⋯你肯定知道這裡什麼好吃，從所有角度來看，至少都會比我懂吧。」阿茲拉斐爾瞪著眼前的菜單，思忖該怎麼從現在這具身體逃走算了。

克羅里非常大方的沒有繼續追著這點，並且幫他點了鮭魚，自己則是點了扇貝。克羅里也點了一盤起司和一瓶紅酒分著喝。（ _「你喝酒吧？」「是的，當然。」然後克羅里微笑。_ ）

阿茲拉斐爾小口品嚐著昂貴藍起司的同時試著開啟晚間這場小小的談話：「我知道你現在在專業領域上發揮的很不錯，但你怎麼會跑到現在這個方向。自從，呃、我最後一次見到你之後，這來發生了什麼事？」這個問題在空中懸至了一會兒直到克羅里決定該如何回答。

「在牛津呆了一段時間，畢業，然後教書一段時間。」他暫停了一下，看向阿茲拉斐爾。「結了婚。」

結婚了。當然他會，安東尼．克羅里當然會結婚，他怎麼不會呢？他知道自己耳朵現在一定漲得通紅，只希望克羅里在墨鏡的遮蓋之下不要發現。突然間他覺得舌尖上有個不愉快的味道，那是失望，而阿茲拉斐爾咒罵自己的心怎麼可以這樣荒謬的背叛他。

此時服務生正好端上他們的主菜，他們向她致謝後話題在她倒酒時停擺了一會兒，在她離開桌邊時阿茲拉斐爾吞下所有的壞心情，雖然有點噎到，還是繼續問了。

「那你們有孩子嗎？」

克羅里搖頭，搖晃杯裡的紅酒。「沒，沒有那種打算。不過倒是有朋友有孩子，當他們的酷叔叔就夠忙了，讓他們因為糖份嗨到發瘋後再送他們回家。」

阿茲拉斐笑了，雖然只成功一半。眼前的食物正歡迎他忽視心中那股重量，他切了一片烤得近乎完美的鮭魚。第一口通過他的嘴唇然後，「嗯⋯噢！」真的很完美，只吃了一口阿茲拉斐爾就知道這一餐將會是他一年來最優秀的一頓飯，甚至會是他這一生目前吃到最好的。當他抬頭看才發現克羅里正盯著他，他馬上漲紅了臉，畢竟他不習慣被觀察。克羅里移開視線，在座位上換了一個坐姿。

「那你的妻子呢？她是做什麼的？」他對著盤子深深吸了幾口氣，試著用意志力讓臉上的顏色恢復正常。

克羅里看向阿茲拉斐爾好像他長出翅膀。「她也在學術界，只是我們已經離婚了。」

「噢，我很抱歉。」克羅里沒有戴戒指，他應該要發現的。但不適的感覺稍微減退了。

「你不知道嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾看著克羅里，他的嘴唇很柔軟還沾染了一點點紅酒的顏色。「我完全不知道你結婚或離婚的事。」

「不是那個，我、我是——同性戀。阿茲拉斐爾。」

他的表情頓住，但還是相當平靜的樣子。「喔，我之前不知道。」

在他整個職業生涯之中人們對他傾訴過最深處的秘密，無論是在告解室裡面或外面。有一些很普通，他想這些人大概只是需要傾訴出來但找不到其他適合的對象。有一些則是會嚇得他腳趾蜷曲甚至惡夢連連。我是同性戀則是他已經聽過上百次的那種，不過現在這不是告解或是什麼秘密，只是克羅里在向他闡述一個普通不過的事實。

而他其實不是很意外，一點也不，但他還是被觸動了。因為他們可以像現在這樣坐在一起回憶他們共享的過去，所有回憶馬上都被重新上了色，就像那夕黑白照片在幾十年後被人重新鋪上色彩。在他胸中、他的心臟承受了一連串前所未有激烈的跳動。

「你不知道？」在鏡片的遮掩之下實在很難知道他在想什麼，他的嘴角可能透露出他的愉快但看不見眼睛阿茲拉斐爾不敢作出任何肯定的判斷。

「一點都不知道。」

克羅里發出陰鬱的輕笑聲，擱置在他們之間的空間中甚至可以把食物煮沸。阿茲拉斐爾開始尋找其他安全的話題。

「你因為工作應該常常旅行吧？」

而克羅里非常好心的接了這個話頭。「太多次了，感覺我像是希爾頓飯店產業鏈永遠的居民，護照上根本該印著他們的LOGO。」

一個笑話，既然如此，他們是回到安全的地方了。至少暫時是這樣。

他們談論旅行，克羅里喜歡的地方（ _洛杉磯、柏林、墨西哥城_ ）還有他不喜歡的地方（ _開普敦、巴黎_ ）。

（ _「你不喜歡巴黎？真的假的？」「不了，就不是我的類型。」）_

他們也用圓滑的方式聊彼此的工作、城市的變化，以及地方政治算是安全話題，他們對市長的看法一致。當他們都同意他做得算是不錯、面面俱到的時候，阿茲拉斐爾對於他們又開始有共識這點相當激動。克羅里提到英國脫歐時酒瓶都見底了，（ _「完全就是狗屎爛蛋，短視近利的廢話！」「嗯嗯嗯，沒錯。」_ ）於是他招手請服務生繼續上酒，而阿茲拉斐爾發現自己熱情地對克羅里的抱怨直點頭；而克羅里嚷到一半還記得要幫阿茲拉斐爾的酒杯補滿。

他在克羅里堅持他們要點甜點時已經醉意朦朧，接著克羅里也沒怎麼碰自己的塔反倒是推給他解決。

阿茲拉斐爾遲疑了，這整個晚上克羅里都對他非常照顧。不只是食物，尤其是他們相處的過程。跨過一開始的尷尬後，他們一起度過了輕鬆愉快的夜晚。但這就是他和克羅里一直以來相處的樣子，直到事態急轉直下。

克羅里又把塔往他那裡推了一下，阿茲拉斐爾則故意演了一段假裝自己其實不是很愛吃甜食，他們都大笑起來。克羅里還記得。

他用叉子把焦得剛剛好、酥脆的糖衣推開，他已經好多年沒吃過這種東西了。帶了一片放進口中後他忍不住發出讚嘆的低吟，「很棒。」輕呼了這句後阿茲拉斐爾抬眼看向克羅里。  
他又在盯著他，克羅里眼睛直直盯著他看，即使他戴著墨鏡阿茲拉斐爾也可以確定。於是他放下叉子，看回去。想著這時候是不是應該開個玩笑緩和氣氛，像是：我臉上有什麼嗎？儘管他知道沒有。

接著克羅里用了他整晚都沒使用過的語氣開口，阿茲拉斐爾認得他這種語調，但不是從克羅里的辯論會或網路影片。這是他以前的聲音，一切就像回到那時候。「你們的人，他們盲目崇拜苦難。」

而這不是新的指控、也不罕見。但克羅里表達給他的方式讓他無法迴避、也難以承受，最讓他受傷的是克羅里語氣裡那份柔軟。

「我不知道我同意那樣。」他再次想辦法挖掘自己體內那股培養多年的冷靜，發現它就在它應當的位置，當他穿戴上的時候卻覺得不太合身。他知道克羅里一定會發現那些錯誤的皺褶、知道有什麼地方出錯了。「你曾經也是我們的一員。」阿茲拉斐爾靜靜地回應。

克羅里則無視他又喝了一口紅酒，「你們的教堂裡面根本沒有活人的餘地，你們犧牲了那個男孩、把他架上十字架，然後還該死的崇尚說那是人類仁善的最高表現。」他們到底喝了多少？克羅里的聲音顫抖聽起來幾乎要潰堤。

「那就是犧牲奉獻的精神。」

「那是誰的？誰的奉獻，阿茲拉斐爾？」

這些當然有個顯而易見的答案，但那不是克羅里要的。他要觸及的是某些更接近核心的事物、那些在身體裡、形而上的事物。

「很多事都正在改變⋯」阿茲拉斐爾這麼說，但這不是答案，只能算是某種不堪審視的安慰。

「怎麼變？」克羅里問，而這是一句指控，就像所有其他的一樣。

「教宗——」

「教宗？」克羅里沮喪地揉了揉臉，「教宗什麼都不會做、什麼都不會變。不會往正確的方向改變，也完全不會以它應該要有的速度改變。」

阿茲拉斐爾和克羅里都是經歷了許多時間的人，這點是相同的。他們的臉孔長出細紋，關節也承受了年紀增長的重量，但現在這份感受確實二十六年前就存在的產物。克羅里想從他這裡得到什麼，某種同意、某種承諾。但阿茲拉斐爾無法，他辦不到。

「那你想從我這裡得到什麼呢？克羅里。」 _說呀，說什麼都好。_ 「我想你這些問題並不是在譴責我當年沒有和你做了一樣的選擇吧。」如果不是因為多年來累積在他心中的重量，此時此刻他根本無法好好把這話說完。

而克羅里霎時說不出話來，似乎現在才發現自己做了什麼、似乎他不是故意的。他放下紅酒杯，「我只是想見你。」

「為什麼？」 _告訴我、告訴我。_

「你曾經想過嗎？」

這時候再假裝不知道也沒什麼意思，他知道他說的是他們的那些年、那些他們在彼此身邊的時光。「有。」

「我在戲院外看到你、我想⋯⋯我想我們可以再試試看，畢竟我們曾經是朋友。」

「你想做朋友？」

「沒錯。」克羅里往前靠得更近，用哀求的語氣（幾乎）這麼說。他可能真的是在哀求？

「我⋯」阿茲拉斐爾不知道說什麼好，「你認為我很傻、竟然還留在那裡。」

「我沒有。」

阿茲拉斐爾開始摺起腿上的餐巾紙。

「我一直很想念你。」

一切就這樣攤牌了，克羅里拿掉墨鏡，而即使是在餐廳昏暗的燈光下他黃澄澄的眼睛還是那麼明亮、發著光，眼眶泛紅，每個細節都讓阿茲拉菲爾喘不過氣，他沒辦法說謊但他也無法讓自己說出實話，像是： _我也很想你、我這輩子每一天，都會夢見你_ 。所以相反的他用非常小的聲音說：「沒關係嗎？」他聽起來很平靜，幾乎就要騙過自己，其實光是看到克羅里的眼睛就完全攪亂了他的內心。

「你覺得，我們可以是朋友嗎？」

 _拜託。_ 「可能可以。」

「我們不會再談到工作了，好嗎？」

這是阿茲拉斐爾夢寐以求的橄欖枝，但他所有的一切就是他的工作。「那恐怕非常困難。」

「如果你願意的話，我會努力。」

兩次平穩的呼吸。兩次平穩、悲傷的、不言而喻的呼吸，他想自己在這時候的表情大概已經把所有心裡想說或不能說的情緒都透露給克羅里了。「好。」

他們結束了這次晚餐。克羅里把阿茲拉斐爾的現金推開買了單。（ _「這樣太多了！」「才不會，我高興。」_ ）

「你要搭計程車還什麼的嗎？」克羅里邊問邊靠向路邊看有沒有可以攔下的計程車。

「不用了我打算走回去。謝謝你。」阿茲拉斐爾退後一步打算告別，但想想卻還是問了：「你那輛車還在嗎？」

克羅里看起來非常高興，阿茲拉斐爾覺得他臉上馬上綻開的笑容可能會把臉撐壞到無法恢復的程度。「還真的在！她是一輛好車，雖然不會開進城裡，但夏天的時候我都會帶她到鄉下兜個風。」

「哦我記得。」他這麼說，因為他真的記得。雖然當時破破爛爛的，但現在克羅里有錢了，阿茲拉斐爾完全肯定克羅里一定會把它整修得很了不起。

「你當時很喜歡她。」

「我確實是。」他若有所思的笑起來。他當時確實喜歡那台車，他最喜歡的是和克羅里一起待在車裡，開往哪裡都好、去各式各樣的地方。那是屬於他們的、輪胎上的小宇宙。

「你之後一定要過來看看她。」而阿茲拉斐爾最想要的就是鑽進前座，感受皮革在他指尖下延展、望向克羅里，假裝過去二十六年從來沒有發生過。他們又再一次非常非常的年輕，然後他之間的關係再也沒機會變得，噢，變糟。

「有機會的。」再次，有機會的話。在他暴露更多之前他趕緊點頭。「晚安，克羅里。」他走向通往他床鋪的方向，用盡力氣阻止自己回頭。


	6. 去哪裡都可以

克羅里帶他出去夜遊，他們跑到最近一個有電影院的小鎮上，還一邊碎念一邊陪他看了《無事生非》[1]。

雖然他們兩人性格南轅北轍，但他還是懷疑那些碎碎念只是假裝出來的。

「你喜歡嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾在他們走回賓利的路上問（而那是一輛又大又黑又古老的玩意兒，克羅里幾個月前向一個農夫買來的，而且那之後就一直和她陷入熱戀之中）。他是修道院裡唯一一個有自己車子的學生，也因此非常受到其他人歡迎，但沒有其他人可以搭到他的車，他的車門只為阿茲拉斐爾而開。

「還行。」克羅里的回答每個字都拖得長長的，漫不經心地看向路邊的商店櫥窗。

阿茲拉斐爾想到克羅里在整部電影裡笑得前翻後仰的樣子微笑起來，他雖然喜歡這部電影，但他最喜歡的還是和克羅里一起看，他得一直克制自己轉頭的衝動，不然整部電影他就要一直盯著克羅里了。但眼角餘光也足夠，他熱愛發掘什麼可以讓他格格笑個不停；而什麼又讓他放聲大笑。「但你喜歡好笑的劇，對吧？」

「比悲傷的好，就算你付錢我也不會去跟你一起去看哈姆雷特或什麼的。」

「那你要做什麼？坐在車裡？抽煙？讓路過的女孩們多看你兩眼？」

克羅里轉身把香菸拿出來，慢慢地走在阿茲拉斐爾前面對著他。「對，差不多就那樣。」他的臉頰在街燈照射下紅光滿面。

他們路過一個縮在路邊的男人，阿茲拉斐爾慢下腳步。他們已經進城好幾次，但他從來沒看過路邊有人會這樣窩在攤開的紙箱上，而阿茲拉斐爾想這點防護根本沒辦法幫他抵擋路面的寒冷。他認為這是倫敦才比較常見的事，而不是這裡。這讓他相當沮喪，這麼小的鎮子應該要個友善、溫暖的落腳處讓這些人度過刺骨的夜晚。

「不好意思、」他們經過時一個尖細的聲音叫住他們。「抱歉啦小伙子們、不好意思麻煩你們，可以給我一根菸嗎？」

克羅里看向阿茲拉斐爾，而阿茲拉斐爾知道在那副墨鏡後面掛著大大的問號。他們同時都停下腳步。

「嗯、好啊，當然。沒問題。」克羅里從後面口袋掏出菸盒，拿了兩根出來。「一根等一下可以繼續抽。」

這可真奇怪，阿茲拉斐爾發現，看到克羅里對自己慷慨的表現感到尷尬。他一直以來都對阿茲拉斐爾很大方，甚至以對他這樣的邊緣人來說用慈悲心腸形容他也不為過。克羅里總是帶他到處轉轉、晚餐後的甜點也都送給他，甚至特地開車帶他到鎮上的法式餐廳吃飯（他只是稍微提過而已，當時克羅里甚至大聲抱怨自己無法忍受法式料理， _「蝸牛和那些有的沒的，噁！」_ ），克羅里做這些總是很樂在其中，偶爾拿阿茲拉斐爾從他那裡得到不少好處開玩笑。所以原來這是不一樣的。

克羅里幫那個男人點了菸，對方的黑指甲因為暴露在外面充滿泥沙髒污，肩膀不斷地顫抖著。在吸入第一口煙後滿足的閉上，煙蒂最後的火光點亮了夜晚，在他歷經風霜的臉上帶來一絲絲的平靜。

「你人真好、太感謝了。現在這麼好心的年輕人已經不多了。」男人抬頭瞄了幾眼，他的眼睛清澈蔚藍。他叼著菸的同時擠出一點笑容感謝克羅里。

阿茲拉斐爾不認識這個人，對於他現在惡劣的處境外一無所知，而他現在就在這裡，在街道邊或說屋舍之間的空隙。這樣的生活想必也不是他曾經期望過會有的樣子。

「你吃過晚餐了嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾突然問起，男人驚訝地看向他。臉上閃過一陣狐疑。

「沒有⋯」他的回應好像自己也不敢肯定。

當下阿茲拉斐爾內心深處有一部分正侷促不安，該怎麼做比較好、該怎麼避免自己好像在施捨對方、以自己並不優越於他們的方式。他深深吸了一口氣後探向口袋，掏出一張皺皺的紙鈔握在拳裡伸向那個男人。十磅，他身上所有的錢。「呃，這是、我想讓你、這樣可以吃個晚餐。並不多、不算什麼，真的。」

克羅里沈默的看著他們。

男人伸出另一隻沒有拿著香菸的手，小心翼翼地不要碰到阿茲拉斐爾，拿了那張鈔票。而整個過程對他們雙方來說都十分尷尬窘迫。

「謝謝你。」男人的聲音如此小，差點就要被呼嘯而過的汽車蓋過。

「不必。」

克羅里抓住了那一瞬間的沈默，然後把對話推向合理的終點。「那麼晚安了、保重！」他說完後拉著阿茲拉斐爾的外套把他帶走。

他們走了大概十尺遠之後，阿茲拉斐爾又停了下來。「抱歉克羅里，等我一下。」

「天使，你到底要——」然後他看著阿茲拉斐爾走回男人那邊，從手腕拿下什麼。

他的手錶。那並不是什麼特別的東西，是他母親送給他的聖誕禮物。他只知道那是她在M&S特價時買的，總之他可以得到另一只錶。

「我不知道這值多少錢，」阿茲拉斐爾向那個被他回頭舉動嚇傻的男人說，「呃老實說，可能甚至不值什麼錢，但你可能可以換點什麼。」

男人什麼都沒說，但還是收下了錶捧在胸前。

「我很抱歉，希望你可以找到什麼地方過夜而不是⋯不是這樣的地方。」他轉身一陣風似的快步跑向克羅里，沒有要等對方回應的意思，他也不是真的要那個回應。恐怕這是他有生以來最沒有禮貌的一次互動了。

「那是你的錶。」克羅里邊說邊在他面前向夜空吐了一口煙。

阿茲拉斐爾目光瞟向天空幾秒後才又回過神來，「反正我不需要。」

於是克羅里也沒再說什麼了。

當他們走到賓利旁，克羅里幫他打開車門。阿茲拉斐爾點頭表示感謝，但他沒有立刻關上車門，而是低頭看著阿茲拉斐爾，阿茲拉斐爾也抬頭看著他。

「你真的相信是吧？」

克羅里就像一直以來一樣安靜，一動也不動。阿茲拉菲爾甚至可以在他的鏡片上看到自己的倒影，「相信什麼？」他問。

「我是我弟兄的守護者。」

「那當然。」他當然相信，這就是他在這裡的原因。「你也是啊。」

「嗯⋯⋯」克羅里只這樣回應他，然後最後抽了一口手上的菸。他的嘴唇閉成一條僵硬的直線。阿茲拉斐爾希望自己可以看見他的眼睛，那些鏡片總是礙事的擋在中間。他呼出一口氣，阿茲拉斐爾可以聞到他從肺呼出來的菸味。

（ _在他接下來的生命中，只要阿茲拉斐爾經過大樓外的吸煙區，聞到那些一閃而逝的菸味時他都會想起這件事。他會在經過餐廳吸菸席時想起這件事，在餐廳還有保留這種東西的時候。這麼多年來，他不斷努力嘗試克服這股寂寥的心情，甚至開始買克羅里常用的牌子。無論他被派遣到哪個教區，他每天晚上都會坐在宿舍走廊邊點上一根，直到整包菸抽完。而他從來都沒有喜歡過那個味道，抽完就抽完了，但等到下次想起他又會重複一次這個循環，大概要等一、兩年或三年後吧。但每次他把香菸放到唇間彷彿都可以看見克羅里叼著菸的模樣，他把那幅畫面印在心裡度過漫漫長夜，隔天醒來又是新的一天。_ ）

克羅里幫他把門關上後便溜回駕駛座，一句話也沒說，他發動引擎，一路開回去。

有好一會兒他們什麼都沒說，阿茲拉斐爾無法指出到底是什麼東西不一樣了。有什麼微小的地震現象已然發生，但他找不到震央甚至不知道影響程度到哪裡。他希望這台車要是有廣播就好了。

「我們可以一直開，去哪裡都可以。」克羅里可能在開玩笑，一定是開玩笑，但他的表情卻很嚴肅，視線膠著在路面上。他不像平常那樣輕鬆，而是坐直了身體雙手緊握在方向盤上。

「我不覺得這台車可以撐到我們通過法納姆。」阿茲拉斐爾說，希望可以得到回應。他真心希望克羅里可以笑一笑。

而他也確實是，笑了。「嘖、你聽起來像是某個再也不想搭我這台好車的傢伙呦。」

「你要把我丟包了嗎？這樣還有誰會陪你出去？賈基？保羅？」

克羅里終於笑出他真正的笑聲，銳利得像是他最好的那種。賈基超討厭克羅里；而保羅是他們兩個看過最無趣的人。

阿茲拉斐爾轉身看向克羅里的笑意一波一波的穿過他的身體，對阿茲拉斐爾來說沒有其他事情可以比讓克羅里大笑讓他更快樂。也沒有什麼可以和只有他們兩人一起開車到某處、哪裡都可以相比。

克羅里伸向他輕輕握住他的手，拇指按在他的手腕上。他的手只停留了幾秒鐘就抽開，而阿茲拉斐爾無法克制自己感到失望的心情。

* * *

[1]無事生非 (Much Ado About Nothing)是1973 年一部薩姆索諾夫編導的浪漫喜劇電影，改編自莎士比亞的同名劇本。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為覺得這個故事還是趕快到終點比較重要，所以我要擱置一章節一張圖這種拖慢更新速度的決定 : D  
> 雖然這章叫「去哪裡都可以」但因為疫情連假哪裡都不能去，乾脆一口氣來更新。


	7. 沒有我們的世界

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我還活著O<-<  
> 現在是另一個連假，希望不用等到下一個連假我才更新ㄌ

克羅里之前提議他們約在大英博物館作為中立區域，阿茲拉斐爾也答應了。這是個貼心的選擇，因為如此一來就不用老盯著對方看了，而且展覽也讓他們有除了工作之外的題材可聊，更不用去提及那些他們做過的事、他們的過往。

阿茲拉斐爾走上階梯時克羅里已經那裡，快速地用手機打字。有那一會兒，就一瞬間，阿茲拉斐爾允許自己在克羅里沒有發現的情況下看著他。他充滿表現力的嘴唇綻開笑容，對手機裡不知道什麼內容笑得開心，看起來就像以前那樣年輕。就像阿茲拉斐爾還記得的那樣。

但也有什麼不見了，絕對不是青春。有什麼地方稍微不太一樣了，然後他發現：

「你不抽菸了？」

克羅里抬頭看著阿茲拉斐爾從台階上走向他，順手把手機塞回褲子的後袋裡。「不抽了，再也不。對你的健康或什麼都不好嘛。」

「真的？聽起來真不對勁。」一陣輕鬆的笑聲在他們之間流轉，阿茲拉斐爾忍不住想，或許他們找到了可行的相處之道、重拾友好的平衡。

博物館的大廳是一大片明亮奪目的白，而克羅里的一身黑正好顯得搶眼，即使在一大群阿茲拉斐爾沒有預期會看見的遊客之中也一樣。啊現在明明是淡季的平日呢，但他又想到，或許倫敦從來就不會有什麼淡季。

他們停在羅賽塔石碑[1]前，一如往常的被忙著拍照的旅客們圍得水洩不通。他們聊到展覽、觀光還有天氣，很一般的內容，安全的內容。小心駛得萬年船，而阿茲拉斐爾始終覺得有什麼卡在喉嚨裡。

他們站在某個希臘偉人的雕像前面時，有個美國口音的問候從背後出現。

「A.J.？」

克羅里輕快的轉身阿茲拉斐爾的視線也跟了過去，有位美麗的黑辮子女士在後方，披著深色的圍巾和許多銀飾。當她和克羅里視線交匯的瞬間，兩人的臉都漾出笑容。

「你好呀，親愛的。」他的聲音裡有一股誠摯的喜愛之情，溫暖的像奶油一樣。他們在臉頰上交換著吻、彼此擁抱，她的飾品和克羅里的襯衫鈕扣碰撞出清脆的聲響。「你怎麼會來這裡？」他不敢置信地問，「可不是你會想來的地方。」

「這個殖民盜賊的殿堂？不了。」她笑著的同時也看向四周，然後靠向克羅里悄悄地說：『但是媽和瑪莉安娜來玩，所以我們只好把整個觀光客行程再走一遍。接下來還要去白金漢宮哦！」

「你媽？喔天啊，千萬別讓她看到我！」他們又一起大笑，顯然一起有過一段歷史。

笑到一半，女子棕色的大眼睛才看到阿茲拉斐爾，笑聲才停了下來。「噢不好意思，我打斷了你們。我是安娜瑟瑪。」她優雅地伸出手，手指上了黑色甲油和裝飾著戒指。他也小心謹慎處理回禮，那是一雙溫暖又穠纖合度的手。

「阿茲拉斐爾。」他也自我介紹，在回話的那個瞬間他捕捉到對方眼神中的一片瞭然，一陣銳利的沈默吸進他的胸口。

「噢、」她接著轉向克羅里，眼神中閃爍著疑惑。「A.J.有提過你。」

阿茲拉斐爾看向另一邊。A.J.？安東尼J曾向某人提過他。「哦？不好意思，兩位是怎麼認識的呢？」

「我們結過婚。」「老朋友。」

他們同時回答， 然後又笑了出來，安娜瑟瑪伸出手握住克羅里的手臂。「曾經結過婚的老朋友。」她仔細地又澄清了一次。

阿茲拉斐爾發現自己一時間不知道說什麼才好。眼前這位美麗動人的女人曾經與克羅里有過一段婚姻，而且她叫他A.J.，她還知道阿茲拉斐爾。這一切代表著什麼，嗯好的，他還不知道。但無論如何現在這些都在他體內揪成一塊兒。

她轉向阿茲拉斐爾說：「我不知道原來——」

克羅里卻打斷她，「我們最近剛好巧遇彼此，就這樣。」阿茲拉斐爾看不到他的眼睛，但直覺上馬上反應到他在警告她就此打住，不要再往下說出什麼。

「好吧、好吧！」她點點頭，然後看向阿茲拉斐爾，他覺得她似乎可以看穿他，直直地看見他胸中的激動，他的心已經亂了套，因為安東尼克羅里這顆星已經重新回到了他的軌道。他什麼都沒說但她看見了而且她都知道。她同時向他們兩人說但目光沒有移開阿茲拉斐爾，「我還想繼續聊一會兒，但我必須得在家人們走丟之前找到她們了。可以遇到你們真的很開心，看到你。」最好她終於看向克羅里，「我會再打給你。」

「嗯，好啊。」

她吻上克羅里的嘴角，指尖撫過他外套的的領子，然後隨著暗色裙擺一陣擺動，她就離開畫廊了。在入口處她又轉身逗留了一下，轉身看向他們，對著阿茲拉斐爾微笑，那個笑容似乎在說 _一切都沒關係的_ ，然後她就走了。

阿茲拉斐爾清了清喉說，「她看起來，嗯，非常不錯。」

克羅里像是想起什麼隱秘的笑了笑，調整了一下墨鏡，「是啊她很好相處，總是和我站在一起，即使她其實並不需要那麼做。」

 _和我站在一起_ ，這不是指控，阿茲拉斐爾知道不是。克羅里說話的語調中沒有任何不滿或苦澀，他所想的就只是曾經和前妻相處過的那段過往。但這句話還是蜇得阿茲拉斐爾很疼，他們曾經質問過他他的忠誠指向哪裡，那是接下來當他們走在畫廊的時候一個他都極力想擺脫的不快問題。

畫廊尾端的主題和羅馬有關，而群眾少了很多，展間也比較昏暗。人們通常不會走這麼遠，但這裡也是有展品的，像是標的物一樣發著光。展示櫃裡面是一組擺在沙子上的屍體，來自龐貝的一家人，那座瞬間消失的古城。

他們站在那兒看著這一家人躺在一起，四周模模糊糊地傳來其他參觀民眾的聲音，偶爾有父母呼喊著那些溜出掌心的小朋友，青少年們笑語不斷，試著要塞入另一個朋友的手機鏡頭裡。阿茲拉斐爾看向旁邊，仔細端詳著克羅里的側臉：高高的鼻樑到鼻尖的線條，突出的顴骨和有棱有角的下巴。他並不是一直都這麼銳利；粗魯的話，是有一點，但並不銳利。

「你真的認為，」阿茲拉斐爾非常小聲地問，「世界將要滅亡嗎？」

克羅里看向他，慢慢地張開嘴，接著輕輕搖頭，對這個問題非常困惑。

在克羅里嚴肅的視線下他覺得腳下的毯子彷彿馬上被抽走。如果他判斷克羅里不打算堅持知道他在指什麼，他可能就讓這個話題結束在這裡了。畢竟他也不確定自己真的想知道答案，但他還是繼續說下去。「在那場辯論會，你說世界要滅亡了，一切都要結束。你相信那個嗎？」

「哦、」克羅里笑了，一個同時兼具悲傷又有點被逗樂的那張笑容。「其實並不完全是那樣。」阿茲拉斐爾等他進一步說明，他知道克羅里不會只停在這裡。「世界當然不會滅亡，那樣說就太自我中心了。想想看，世界在我們死後還是會運轉的，在我們拿走所有她可以給予的資源之後，她會耗盡，然後我們，人類，我們會滅亡。但世界不會。」他轉而看向那些龐貝的市民們，準備就寢的時候但一眨眼之間他們習以為常的生活就消失了。

阿茲拉斐爾胸中有一股力量緊緊箍著他無法呼吸，「那如果沒有了我們，那還算是世界嗎？我們不是創造了世界的嗎？」

「如果一顆樹在森林中倒下但沒人聽見？你是在問這個嗎？如果沒有有人四處遊走知道他們在哪，世界算真的存在嗎？」克羅里舔了唇轉身看向阿茲拉斐爾，「你真的認為我們那麼特別嗎？」

「是。」他幾乎是馬上就回答，而那個古怪又悲傷的笑容又回到了克羅里臉上。

「當然你會。」

他們現在是在討論什麼？ _那是指我們，你和我嗎？_

阿茲拉斐爾希望自己有勇氣問，但那太過了，而且無論答案是什麼他恐怕都無法承受。

「你相信一切結束後還會有什麼嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾靜靜地問，重新看向遺體。對他們來說一定很突然吧，一點徵召都沒有就迎來了終結。

「天堂？地獄？」

「什麼都可以。」

克羅里頓了頓，比阿茲拉斐爾預想的還久。接著克羅里的答案使他出乎意料，「我不知道，所有那些言之鑿鑿聲稱自己知道死後世界的人都在說謊。」

那句 _我不知道_ 揪住了他，克羅里從來不是模稜兩可的人。「你在台上看起來很確定呀。」

「那絕對是為了賺錢啊。」克羅里嘟囔著，「那你呢？你相信什麼？」

被反問這件事完完全全讓他動搖了，克羅里並沒有直接認定他的答案會是什麼，代表他竭盡所能披上的那層偽裝正在變薄。所以，有史以來第一次，阿茲拉斐爾把自己多年來的困擾訴諸文字，「我不再像過去那樣肯定了，但是，」感謝主，至少還有一個但書在。「我希望最後還是有些什麼，讓這一切都值得。」

「這一切？」

阿茲拉斐爾又深深看了那家人一眼，轉過頭去走向人群聚集的方向。「喔，死後審判那類的吧我想。」

克羅里跟上前，「生命不需要被審判，我知道一直以來他們都不是這樣跟你說的，但那沒有那麼糟，我們都不該為了結束後在另一個世界可能有什麼好事發生，而忍受這些苦難生活。」

「但這樣、這樣就沒有意義[2]了。」他希望自己有在這句話中成功隱藏住自己的恐懼，關於生命結束就真的都什麼都沒有了的恐懼。

「有意義的，阿茲拉斐爾。在這個世界上和其他人一起經歷這一切、或是那些出色的書店、附近那些知道你名字的咖啡廳。」克羅里再次向他保證。

生命的本身就充滿意義，要承認這個概念對他有多陌生他現在就有多不安。世界充滿了奇異和美好的事物，而這些就是餽贈；在克羅里說話的這個當下與他共談，可以不帶惡意的互相交換意見和分享彼此，這些都是、都會成為他們被應許的王國。

但是，「那、那些不這麼幸運的人呢？我們也要告訴他們死亡後沒有任何東西可以期待嗎？」

「我們現在會試著幫助他們了。」沒錯，就是這樣。

這聽起來好簡單，而且或許就只是這樣。

* * *

[1] 製作於公元前196年的石碑，由於這塊石碑同時刻有同一段古埃及法老托勒密五世詔書內容的三種不同語言版本，使得近代的考古學家得以有機會解讀出已經失傳千餘年的埃及象形文之意義與結構，而成為今日研究古埃及歷史的重要里程碑。  
*我的藍色窗簾是他們兩位其實懷抱著一樣的心意但表現的形式不同，所以特地選了這塊石碑出現在文中。

[2]原文使用的reward是指死後被承諾的獎賞（例如上天堂，或應許之地這類的）但這個脈絡在中文感覺很奇怪，所以我還是直接換掉了。


	8. 白玉有瑕

「噓！噓、噓！」阿茲拉菲爾急急忙忙地在唇上壓著手指，在樹林間追著克羅里的腳步。克羅里正在大笑，笑聲響徹整個夜晚。他手上的手電筒光線指向所有的方向，讓阿茲拉斐爾有種星星要從天空垮下來的錯覺，景象狂亂而美麗，但對現狀一點幫助都沒有。阿茲拉斐爾小心奕奕地往克羅里堅持的方向走去。

「你希望我安靜一點不是嗎？」他還這樣提醒他，同時伸出手去找樹枝。他瞇著眼往下看，尋找可以順利指引方向的枝椏這類的。

「我會很安靜的，靜到像是我根本不在這裡。」於是克羅里把手上的光源關掉，讓他們一起陷入黑暗之中。月亮已經出來了，但在樹蔭如此茂密的情況下根本看不見。

「克羅里，」阿茲拉斐爾輕輕呼喊，卻沒有回應。「克羅里！我發誓我⋯我發誓，把燈打開。」他一動也不敢動，瞪大雙眼，在這片黑暗中他能看見的只有眼前的手。「克羅里，拜託。」

只聽見樹枝末梢斷裂和一陣樹葉騷動的聲音，阿茲拉斐爾扭頭往騷動的方向看去但什麼都沒有。而在另一個方向卻有夠多動靜傳來。

「克羅里！」他現在已經開始有點生氣了，而且快要嚇得不行。他往回看向那個他很確定是他們走來的方向，看是否會有任何光線傳來，卻還是只有一片漆黑。他的大腦開始打結，「安東尼，拜託。我很不喜歡這樣、我——」

突然有股力量從他背後扯動，他像被攻擊的小狗那樣驚呼，一雙肌肉發達的手臂從腰攬住他，克羅里燥熱的呼吸就在他耳後，努力地克制（但沒有忍住）他歇斯底里的笑聲。

「你實在好大的膽子！」阿茲拉斐爾大喊，現在一點都沒有想到音量控制這件事了，他的心臟正噗通噗通的狂跳。克羅里緊緊抱著他，阿茲拉斐爾則想盡辦法要在他強壯的手臂中穩住自己，試著逃開回到地面上。「我一點都不喜歡！這樣根本不有趣！」

「至少有一點點吧。」克羅里笑著把臉埋進阿茲拉斐爾背上。

「不、一點都沒有！」阿茲拉斐爾的憤怒隨著他發現克羅里在他背後漲紅了臉後才稍稍平復，他咽了口口水就這樣站了一會兒。克羅里的笑聲也消失在空氣中，一時間在這個靜謐的夜晚他們只聽得到彼此的呼吸聲。

「呃嗯⋯」阿茲拉斐爾先發出聲音，「現在你已經把我嚇得少掉幾年壽命了，可以說一下到底要帶我去哪裡了嗎？除非這一切都只是為了，呃，嚇得我尿褲子。」

克羅里放開了阿茲拉斐爾。「你有嗎？」

「什麼？」

「尿褲子。」

「絕對、沒有！那只是一個比喻。」

克羅里再次打開照明，用尖尖的下巴夾著，臉被照得通紅，光影在臉上閃爍彷彿鬼影重重顯得有點恐怖，他吼了一聲而阿茲拉斐爾則翻了翻白眼。

「如果你再不講我就要回去了。」

「好啦、好啦。」克羅里妥協了，「跟我來。」他抓住阿茲拉斐爾的手腕，稍矮的男孩只能跟在他身後。隨著照明的光線打在森林的地面，一路上可以看見各種殘敗的落葉、苔蘚和頭頂上細細的氣根枝椏。他們撥開障礙物後來到樹林的邊界。

「就快到了。」

阿茲拉斐爾手腕被克羅里握住的地方正在發燙，現在都是草地了他們視線根本不受阻礙，這些接觸其實並沒有必要，除非⋯喔他不是認真的吧。

「想游泳嗎？」克羅里問完後就把燈放到地上。

滿月的光輝灑落在寧靜的湖面，周遭都是蓮葉和一叢一叢的蘆葦。碼頭看起來十分老舊，木板因為疏於打理乾枯龜裂，似乎已經很久很久沒有人來這裡活動了，阿茲拉斐爾想。但相同的，這個池子一定屬於附近的農夫，而亂入鄰居的財產永遠都不是好事。但克羅里已經在脫衣服。

「你在⋯⋯？」阿茲拉斐爾發現自己突然很難呼吸。

上衣很快就從他的肩膀滑落，然後是褲子，最後他全身上下只剩一件深色四角褲。

大理石般白皙的肌膚在月光下閃耀，克羅里的雀斑像滿天星斗那樣橫跨過他的肩膀。而他的肋骨就像土星環，四肢和那些悠長的線條美好的不像這片土地的產物，現在在阿茲拉斐爾眼前的一切都好不可思議，這明明是每天晚上都躺在他隔壁床鋪上的男孩不是嗎？他現在光著身子正在胡鬧，但卻是這片夜空下最耀眼奪目的事物。相較之下阿茲拉斐爾卻是如此蒼白，他在安東尼旁邊就像是玉器上那一點瑕疵。

「要來嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾正盯著看，難道克羅里看得到他嗎？「什麼？」

「過來啦！」克羅里小心的跑過在碼頭，接著流線一條潛進水中。幾乎一點水花都沒有，阿茲拉斐爾就在岸邊看，只見他像星雲那樣燦爛的紅髮一下又冒出水面。  
然後他終於整個浮出來，轉過身一步一步涉水走向阿茲拉斐爾。「阿茲拉斐爾，」他從壓著喉嚨呼喊，「進來啊！」

「我才不會做這種事！」他環抱著自己，看著克羅里游向他，他的臉在混濁的泥水中看起來一點都不受影響的白。

「求你了，天使。」

儘管非常不樂意但阿茲拉斐爾還是馬上就心軟，他可以感覺到自己不滿的心情就像泥沙那樣從指尖溜走。克羅里太了解他了，但他想要他再加把勁。「噢，我不知道誒。」

「天使，來游泳嘛。我保證會很好玩的。」

阿茲拉斐爾的手指掃過衣服的邊緣。「你保證嗎？」

克羅里點頭，他的雙手正在水面下滑呀滑。

阿茲拉斐爾正要脫去衣服的時候，他頓了一下。一抹紅飛上臉頰，讓他耳朵發燙。他祈禱在這麼昏暗的情況下不會被發現，「別看喔。」他低聲的咕囔著。

「你認真？」克羅里聽起來像是想表現出被冒犯的樣子，但卻稍微偏離了目標，降落在靠近受傷的地方。

「拜託。」

克羅里嘆了口氣接著在水中轉了一圈，游向湖的另一端。

阿茲拉斐爾把襯衫脫掉，還把襪子塞進鞋裡。他的肚肉在褲子邊緣擠出一小截柔軟的弧度，他試著深呼吸讓肉縮進去但沒幾秒就放棄了。因為淤泥的緣故湖水很濁，他只有趕快進去克羅里就看不見了。他把褲子也脫掉，穿著短褲杵了一會兒，看著克羅里滑過後水面餘波蕩漾。

他走向碼頭邊把腳探下去，好冷。克羅里眼睛裡白色的部分在夜裡太過明亮。「在我進到水裡前都別看。」阿茲拉斐爾氣噗噗的抱怨。

「為什麼？」水撥開發出的聲響是他唯一聽見克羅里靠近時聽見的。

「我——」他吞了吞口水，難道這還不明顯嗎？他其中一隻柔軟的手臂環繞著自己同樣柔軟的身子。

「阿茲拉斐爾，停下。」這句話應該要很嚴厲的，但語氣卻是，嗯，不是那樣。某種溫暖又疼痛的方式。克羅里游向岸，把自己推出水面，下巴抵在交叉的手臂上。「進來水裡。」

「水很冷。」

「進來。」

「你很討厭。」

接著克羅里抓了他的手，兩隻都抓住，然後把他拖進水裡。他氣急敗壞的浮出水面還不斷吐水，伸直腳趾只幾乎能掃到湖底柔軟的泥巴而已。他忙著把水從肺裡咳出來的時候克羅里還在竊笑。

「進來就沒那麼冷了吧。」

「你這該死的壞傢伙！」阿茲拉斐爾掙扎著摸上岸，把濕透的捲髮從前額撥開。「我根本不喜歡你。」

「你喜歡～」克羅里吐槽回去，再次抓著阿茲拉斐爾的手臂，把他拉回水裡。轉向他說，「你喜歡。」

他又犯了那個他總是犯的錯誤，不小心看進克羅里的眼睛裡，那裡映射出月光在水面上金色的碎片，濕透的頭髮垂在腦後幾乎都往後撥去露出光潔的額頭，而且儘管他喉嚨深處還是有著湖中污泥，舌尖可以嚐到藻類和泥巴的味道，阿茲拉斐爾也不再生氣了，他已經神遊到了另一個地方。湖水在他們四周環繞，不斷有泡泡浮出表面。

人們都怎麼描述這種事的呢，當你為了另一個人感到心痛，儘管他就正在你面前？難以名狀的文字碎片在阿茲拉斐爾腹中翻攪，他幾乎就要說出來了，但有如驚弓之鳥那樣又退縮回獄。他有勇氣以這份心意的該有的「名字」稱呼它嗎？命名就是一種顯露其本質的方式，給它名字也代表你歡迎它並且給它一個家。

克羅里的手還在他的手臂上，阿茲拉斐爾試著扭動自己離開這個擁抱，但只讓克羅里修長的手指和他自己短得多也粗得多的手指纏在一起。而這一切都在水面下發生，一切都看不見。（ _如果他看得到他也會假裝這都不是真的，就像他在這下面放了一場煙火，就像他終其一生都沒有想過，其實有些我們肉眼看不見的事物，才是最真實的。_ ）

遠遠的有一道門滑開發出聲響。

一道嘶啞的聲音劃破夜空，「是誰在那裡！」

「該死！」克羅里快樂的咒罵了一聲，雙手握向阿茲拉斐爾的把他拉到湖邊，兩人搖搖晃晃地靠近淺灘，腳都被蘆葦、水草和蓮葉纏住，一不小心還會在石頭上滑倒多喝進幾口泥巴水。他們抱起衣服，克羅里壓低身子跑向樹林，俐落地彎腰撿起照明轉身對他輕呼，「快走、快走！」

阿茲拉斐爾緊抓著自己的衣服和鞋子抱在胸口，跟著前方在樹林裡彈跳的光線跑了起來。沒過多久他喘不過氣了而克羅里摀著他的嘴，衣服都掉落在腳邊，他整個肩膀都在抖個不停，想盡辦法試著要把笑聲憋回去。

阿茲拉斐爾的胸口正因為喘不過氣上上下下起伏著，他把上衣拉過頭頂穿回還濕搭搭的身上。他試著看起來嚴肅一點，一點都不贊同剛剛那些事情的樣子，「這就是為什麼我們不該擅自闖入別人的土地，讓可憐的農夫大半夜的還要離開床鋪。」但語氣裡一點怒氣都沒有，至少只要克羅里在他面前就不可能，他除了黏在身上的濕透褲子之外什麼都沒穿，大腿的肌肉線條一覽無疑。

他穿上褲子，因為濕褲子拉過身上黏TT的感覺做出扭曲的鬼臉。襪子塞在口袋裡，他急急忙忙直接把腳擠進鞋裡。「把衣服穿好，」他對克羅里說但盯著自己的鞋帶，「除非你把衣服穿好不然我們不能回去。」

「如果我不想回去呢？」克羅里倚向旁邊的樹，頭向後抵在樹幹上。照明的光線照亮了他的下半身，他在開玩笑。（他不是在開玩笑）

「別傻了。」阿茲拉斐爾彎腰撿起克羅里的衣服，伸手遞給他。

「如果我不想回去呢？」這個問題懸在他們之間，克羅里沒有接下他的衣服。

 _哪有什麼如果？你一定要啊_ ，阿茲拉斐爾想這麼說。 _如果你不在的話我撐不下去的，我需要你在這裡。_ 但如果說出來就會承認上帝對他來說是不足以支持信仰的。

阿茲拉斐爾聳聳肩後把衣服推到克羅里瘦削的胸口，他肋骨的形狀在照明下清晰可見。克羅里拿起衣服，手指在阿茲拉斐爾手抽開的同時掃過他的手。

他們偷偷溜到修道院的後門，在黑暗中爬上樓梯，幾乎就快到房間前的時候有一個小小的聲音從他們背後出現。

「啊，安東尼不好意思，席普頓神父在找你。」那是約翰．卡羅，一個還不錯的傢伙但他們從來沒有真的花時間相處過。

「怎麼了？我們都成年了，有權利出去吧。」克羅里馬上為自己辯護，而約翰．卡羅忍不住倒退一步，比之前更陷入陰影的區域之中。

「不，不是那樣的，我不認為他知道你們出去。是關於，嗯，我想他是從你家裡那邊接到了電話。」

他們都愣了一會兒，接著所有的憤怒都從克羅里身上流走了。阿茲拉斐爾靠近他，從克羅里手上拿走毛衣。「去吧，我會等你回來。」

一句話也沒說，克羅里就跟著約翰．卡羅消失在樓梯盡頭。

阿茲拉斐爾現在聞起來就像湖水，還有一片葉子在他頭髮裡。他早上得洗個澡了，並且換上乾淨的衣服和四角褲，也不打算開燈，只打開窗簾讓今夜僅存的一點月光灑落。

克羅里回來已經是一個小時後了。

門打開，走廊燈微弱的光線也透了進來，隨後才是克羅里，但他還是什麼都沒說。阿茲拉斐爾坐在床上，「一切都還好嗎？」他問。他看不見克羅里的臉，但他身體所有的線條都向內縮去。

克羅里維持他的沈默，開始脫掉衣褲，讓它們在地上堆成小山，這個壞習慣在阿茲拉斐爾的堅持下已經很久沒出現了。他把毯子拉起來，拒絕看向隔壁床的男子。

「克羅里？」

「我母親過世了。」克羅里躺下，臉面對牆壁，把毯子完全蓋過自己。

阿茲拉斐爾的心在胸中幾乎亂套，「噢、噢不、我很遺憾。」

「不必，不用難過。我們並不親。」

他們曾經聊過克羅里和他的兄弟姊妹幾乎都是給祖母養大的，他的父母很少露臉，只在生日或第一次會面時出現而已。但，那依舊是，「但那還是你的母親呀。」

「我沒事，睡吧，阿茲拉斐爾。」

「但是——」

「拜託，就⋯⋯去睡吧。」

阿茲拉斐爾躺下，盯著對面那個男人的脊椎。睡意現在離他可遠了，幾乎是另一個世界。

他不知道過了多久克羅里終於轉身躺平，而他長長的手臂在他們兩張床之中的空間舒展開來，他的手掌向上張著，阿茲拉斐爾什麼也沒說就伸手握住了，握得緊緊的，看著黑暗中克羅里銳利的側臉。


	9. 北岸

他最近都會和克羅里見面。不是現在人們會說的那種意思[1]，就是字面上的。他最近，看見很多很多克羅里。他會打電話來，討論一些計畫。當時間剛好可以配合的時候他們會一起吃個晚餐，然後偶爾還有些時候他們會一起在聖詹姆士公園散步，再次和某個教會外的人成為朋友感覺很奇妙。或許可以說是「煥然一新」，從火場大樓中逃出來也可以很「煥然一新」。而和克羅里在一起他可以忘記，忘記自己。

（像是之前，有次他們在平日去了西班牙小酒館，喝了太多的吉安地，阿茲拉斐爾笑個不停還栽倒在克羅里肩上，他對這個男人的喜愛之情彷彿冬眠結束似的，在這個春天全都醒了。克羅里的笑聲嘎然而止，阿茲拉斐爾趕緊退回去無聲的表達歉意。之後的路上他們都沒再說話了。）

克羅里邀請阿茲拉斐爾去看國家戲劇院即將搬演新版本的哈姆雷特。（ _「你以前不是無法忍受悲劇嗎？」「看，正確的回覆是『謝謝你，克羅里，你能邀請我真是太好了。』_ ）座位非常完美，劇目的整個成功也非常不錯。演員們年輕、充滿熱忱與活力，還有看戲的過程中有幾次阿茲拉斐爾轉頭看看克羅里，克羅里都盯著他。他想說 _你能相信嗎我們也曾那麼年輕過？你能想像我們竟然曾經那麼有多活力_ 相反的他說『謝謝你』，每一次他們目光交會的時候他都這麼說。

他們在春天的夜風裡悠哉地沿著泰唔士河走向北岸，氣候漸漸暖和了。因為才下過雨沒多久，空氣有點潮濕，路面也還閃爍著水痕的反光。街燈和霓虹招牌的反射讓眼前的景象顯得更不真實，有些不太屬於這塊土地、超越現實的特質。

阿茲拉斐爾看向泰唔士河，黑色的水面上有觀光船和其他簡易帆船滑過。從他們這個方向，隱約可以看見北邊走過的人影。他想著至今以來他所做過的眾多選擇，如何引導他到今天、這個時刻、這個河岸。或許有某個平行宇宙的此時此刻，他就站在北岸，往南看去。有另一個平行宇宙，他在二十六年前說了「好」而不是拒絕，有趣的是說不定到了此刻他們還是會在這裡，離開戲院肩併著肩在河岸漫步。但是*其他所有的事*，他們兩人這二十多年來都會不一樣。

每次他看見克羅里，他的心就像是忘了該怎麼跳動。每一次都因為重新發現自己有多想念這個人，一顆心瘋狂的躁動。他不知道事情會變成這樣，甚至無從猜想這種可能性。在克羅里大笑或是咒罵或是用瘦削手指掃過頭髮的時候（恰恰好掃過額頭，就那麼一點點，就讓他看起來與眾不同），阿茲拉斐爾都會看見那個他認識的年輕友人，彷彿這些年完全沒有發生過，彷彿他當時做的決定並沒有真正造成什麼影響。假裝自己的決定到頭來並不真的算數，感覺還不錯。

「你今晚很安靜。」克羅里繞著他，接著又在他前面倒退走了幾步，透過墨鏡鏡片打量著阿茲拉斐爾的表情。

「演出、我在想剛剛看的那場，實在很不錯。」剛剛的演出非常優秀，但阿茲拉斐爾不是在想那個；他想的是自己有多想念克羅里，即使他就在他面前晃來晃去也是想。

「是喔。」克羅里把目光轉向河面一會兒又轉回來看著阿茲拉斐爾，他的嘴唇很柔軟，看起來很柔軟。「我看到衛報又刊登了你的稿子。」

「噢是的，他們刊了。最近他們的標準變得還滿低的。」自我貶低永遠是他的救生艇，在狂風暴雨的海面上最安全的東西。阿茲拉斐爾寫了脫歐，關於為何教會應該要強烈表態反對。他沒有因這件事本身惹上麻煩，但是加百列神父有打了通電話——*這不是我們該淌的渾水，我們不會想和會眾們產生嫌隙的。*阿茲拉斐爾想，加百列神父近幾年來可能都沒有好好看過現在的會眾是什麼樣子了，因為：首先，再怎麼樣他們絕對不會讀衛報，二來，如果他們會讀，那他們大概和阿茲拉斐爾有著相同的觀點。

「你沒跟我說過你有為他們寫東西。」

「我們說好不談工作的吧。」

克羅里無視了那句，繼續問，「其他你幫他們寫的文章，那封信，關於美國修女⋯⋯」

那是一封聲援美國信仰女性支持美國保健法案的公開信[2]，也因此收到總教區要把他踢出去的警告。那已經是好久以前的事了，沒想到克羅里還記得。「是啊，怎麼了嗎？」

「那很不錯，真的很不錯。你為他們做的那些全部都很棒。專欄裡提到加拿大寄宿學校、還有教宗不願意道歉⋯⋯」

接著他又提到了其他篇文章，原來克羅里真的一直都有在注意他。這個發現讓他的心騷動不安。同時克羅里提到這兩篇，也是給阿茲拉斐爾帶來最多麻煩的，主教非常妥當的把他訓了一頓。但阿茲拉斐爾什麼都沒說，只是靜靜地看向河的對岸，北岸的那一邊。

「你是那麼地睿智。」克羅里突然停在他面前，阿茲拉斐爾沒有扶著他的話就會摔在一起。但他無可避免的得直視對方，「你比他們都好，你知道嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾聽了差點被自己嗆到；克羅里把墨鏡移開，而這麼多年來阿茲拉斐爾終於可以好好看見他的眼睛。

「你是唯一對此一無所知的人，但我知道你比他們都好得多。」

「別、」阿茲拉斐爾說，因為他並沒有，他沒有比較好。

克羅里深深吸了一口氣，幅度大得阿茲拉斐爾可以見、也可以聽見。「他們讓你認為自己是錯的，他們也曾經認為自己是錯的，但我並沒有，而且我現在很清楚。我當時必須離開，這樣才能學到這點。」克羅里的手猶豫地舉了起來，不太確定的樣子。過了一會兒，他們之間凝滯的氛圍就在一個微小危險的瞬間有了縫隙，他把手放在阿茲拉斐爾手臂上。不可思議地，阿茲拉斐爾的皮膚可以感受到那份溫度。

一切彷彿昨日重現，這不可能是巧合。克羅里為了說這個計畫了多久？整個晚上？還是從辯論會那晚開始？整整二十六年？「之前我讀到你的文章，就看得出你是知道那些生命裡真正脆弱之處的人。」

他或許在發抖，他就是在發抖，所有那些他曾經有過的疑惑都滿佈在他們面前；他希望自己可以說點什麼，但張開嘴也只有一片寂靜。

「教會對上帝並不來一往而終那套，阿茲拉斐爾。」克羅里直接點破了阿茲拉斐爾最深的恐懼。如果沒有那些建物、沒有牧師領、教條的束縛，阿茲拉斐爾就這樣一走了之之後？

「我不知道沒了那些我會是什麼，我不知道自己要做什麼又該何去何從。」他說到一半聲音就碎了，他已經花了大半輩子在教會遠遠超過那些不曾的日子。他一直以來都活在否定真正自己的生活中，否定逃避他愛過的人、那些曾經如此靠近駐紮在他心頭的人們。

他相信的是：他是弟兄們的守護者；對他人善良慷慨；神就在那裡，他就是愛。至於其他那些：祭袍、神的遺產、教團組織以及最終都讓人感到可恥的陳腐規矩，它們對他竟然都曾經如此重要？這麼久以來難道他都迷失了嗎？

（ _更讓人惶恐的是，你突然發現自己將近五十多年來都錯過了那個人。那個睡榻只離你五呎之遙，同時是第一個也是最後一個相信你是真正純粹美好的人。_ ）

他這一生可有一瞬間曾經是像克羅里這樣肯定的嗎？他知道那是什麼時候他也記得，那影響太大、太痛苦了，他彷彿都還可以看見克羅里開車離去，車尾燈漸漸消失在夜色裡。

阿茲拉斐爾的舌尖都還有著自己拒絕對方的溫度，他就知道自己做錯了。全身上下每個細胞都在尖叫，指責自己剛剛犯了一個巨大的錯誤。而他就站在車道上希望克羅里可以回來，但他沒有。

就這樣了，這就是他的上一次。

克羅里的手阿茲拉斐爾手臂上滑下緊緊握住他的手。

這太過了，他辦不到。「我沒辦法。」他心裡有太多衝突，而克羅里在他手上傳遞的溫度破壞了那股平衡。至此他已經徹徹底底的破碎了。

克羅里錯愕得就像阿茲拉斐爾搧了他一耳光，於是他收回手把墨鏡戴好，勉強擠出一絲諷刺、難看的笑容。「沒錯，你沒辦法。」他轉身向前走去[3]，那種表情又回來了：舉著手張開嘴試著要說什麼，但又搖搖頭，手舉到嘴上揉了揉，阻止自己說出任何本來打算說的話。然後他就走了。

阿茲拉斐爾站在那裡，像被黏住似的，想著自己這次得花多少年才能從中解脫。

* * *

[1]原文前一句是He is seeing Crowley. be seeing someone有最近在和某人交往、曖昧的意思。

[2]呃美國健保的問題好像很難簡單說明，本來歐巴馬政府推行的是平價但強制納保的患者保護與平價醫療法案（又稱Obamacare）；隨後2017年川普政府推出美國保健法（American Health Care Act of 2017）推翻了強制納保但也讓保險公司可以調高保險價錢所以有很多人會失去健保或是難以負擔。後來參議院又寫了新的版本，應該是文中提到的（吧）

[3]〈山海〉，草東沒有派對。因為我忍不住(´Д` )


	10. 跟我走

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章有很多內容其實就是上一章他們對話的前身（所以阿茲說「又」或再次這類的），同時回憶的段落在這一章是最後了，兩條時間線和他們之間的分歧就在這個地方交匯，之後都會是主線。  
> 下週應該就可以更新完成，祝我好運 : D

最近阿茲拉斐爾有很多努力試著忽視掉的耳語，他肯定是聽錯了，這當中肯定有什麼誤會。

他被克羅里嚴肅的語氣喚醒時夜色正濃。「阿茲拉斐爾，你醒著嗎？」

他抬起頭望向另一端牆上的時鐘，時間閃爍著警告的紅色。「已經過午夜了，」他因為久沒開口聲音有些嘶啞。「怎麼了嗎？」

「那些孩子們。」他的聲音輕得幾乎聽不見，但語氣又那麼悲傷。

「你在說什麼？」一片昏暗中阿茲拉斐爾翻身面向他，星光從半掩著的窗簾中傾瀉而入，把他的身形用一道白光描繪出來，阿茲拉斐爾可以認出他腰部的曲線、肩膀銳利的角度和散佈在枕頭上凌亂的頭髮。

「在愛爾蘭，那些調來調去的神父。他們⋯他們對孩子們下手。」

阿茲拉斐爾吞了口口水，他們之間的空氣突然變得很沈重，好像有粗重的纜繩緊緊綑在胸口上。「那太荒謬了。」但他確實聽過那些謠言。

「並不會，我曾經聽說⋯我聽說他們只是把那些人在不同教區調來調去。」

「克羅里，拜託⋯⋯」他甚至不知道自己在求什麼。

「這太病態了。」

「他們會處理的，無論那是什麼。主教們，他們一定會處理的。」話說到這個份上，即使他打算委婉地表示自己沒有在鎮上的報紙上看見新消息（內容是什麼也不重要），再假裝自己沒聽過也沒有意義了。

「你真的相信那些說法嗎？」克羅里不可置信地問，甚至也有點憤怒，而阿茲拉斐爾討厭這點。

「沒錯。現在該睡了吧。」

他們停止交談，一時間只聽得見彼此激動的呼吸聲。

這不會是這件事的結束，那時候還不是。其實從來都不曾結束過，整棟修道院都被耳語滲透了。

每個人都焦慮不安，沈默的平衡已經被打破，大家緊繃得有如站在剃刀那樣銳利的邊緣上，情緒躁動，所有的注意力都四散在其他地方。

「紳士們，別相信你們讀到的任何東西。」當謠言漸漸滋長蔓延席普頓能說的也就只有這樣，但沒有人真的會提出問題，大家都太害怕得到的答案會是什麼樣子。

這總會被解決的，阿茲拉斐爾每天都這樣告訴自己。祈禱時他都這樣請求， _千萬別讓那些變成真的_ 。

但他僅有的寧靜在克羅里身邊總是會變得稀薄甚至幾乎不存在，他甚至都不說話，兩人之間不快的沈默讓他不安。當克羅里不看著他，像是：正專注於他的筆記本或報紙，或是在窗外抽菸的時候，阿茲拉斐爾會看著他。 _一切會好轉的_ ，這句話盤旋在他的舌尖，他想說些什麼、只要可以突破這片恐怖的寂靜什麼都好。但他不知道那句話是不是會成真，所以他也不敢說。沈默持續蔓延。

這一切直到某天晚上他醒來發現克羅里正把衣服從衣櫥裡通通挖出來，雨滴拍打在窗戶上感覺就很不祥。建築物還因為縫隙漏風發出嘶嘶的聲響。

「你在幹嘛⋯⋯克羅里。你現在是？」阿茲拉斐爾揉揉眼睛，用手肘支起身來。

「我辦不到，」克羅里說，就像把銳利的刀子直接俐落的劃開這個房間，把夜晚一分為二。「我需要離開這裡。」

「你要去哪裡？」阿茲拉斐爾把腳跨出床沿，克羅里正豪無章法的把衣服都塞進行李袋裡，所有的衣服。

「我要走了。」

「不，」阿茲拉斐爾現在站好了，但不敢靠近盛怒的克羅里。「你不可以。」

「誰說的？」克羅里反擊，轉過來看著阿茲拉斐爾，終於啊，而衣物被他緊緊握著。「該死的席普頓嗎？卡拉漢？他媽的墮落，他已經墮落了，他們都是。」

阿茲拉斐爾緊張的雙手開始像飛蛾撲翅那樣顫抖，「拜託，克羅里。不是⋯不是⋯」

「不是什麼，阿茲拉菲爾。」

這感覺像是指控。「不是、啊，不是都那麼糟？」 _別這樣，別離開我。_

克羅里搖搖頭。「我知道你不相信那些，我知道你不。」

阿茲拉斐爾什麼都沒說，這已經變成他們這幾週以來最像對話的一次對話了。

然後，「跟我走，你會跟我走的。」

他可以聽見自己心臟在肋骨內狂跳的聲音，「什麼？」

「打包你的東西，」接著克羅里拉開阿茲拉斐爾的抽屜，拉出他床腳下那個古老的行李箱。「吹上衣服。」

阿茲拉斐爾站著一動也不敢動，就這樣看著自己的東西被拉出來，丟進他的行李箱裡。「不要，」他輕喊。

克羅里停了下來，但沒有抬頭看。「不要？」

隨著一次艱難而刺痛的吞嚥，「不要。」如果阿茲拉斐爾拒絕了，克羅里可能會留下來，他會留下的。他們需要彼此，不是嗎？阿茲拉斐爾需要克羅里，他們會一起完成的，他們會扶持著彼此。

但克羅里抬頭看向他，不知為何他金色的眼睛在夜色中卻十分明亮，是阿茲拉斐爾眼前一片昏暗中唯一明亮的事物。「好吧。」他說完就丟下了自己整理阿茲拉斐爾行李的成果，回到自己的那邊繼續他未完的任務。

只要可以阻止克羅里就好他別無所求，困住他、握著他的手直到他放棄這個恐怖又艱困的難題。他想在他耳邊輕輕呼喊， _難道你不知道我在這裡有多需要你嗎？沒有你我也就什麼都不是了，是你喚醒了我。拜託留下來，求求你留下，我需要你。_

克羅里一揮，把行李袋揹在肩上。如果他會擔心自己遺漏什麼的話，他也沒有表現出來。

「那，就這樣了。祝你好運。」說完他就走到門邊把門甩上。

阿茲拉斐爾站在他們一年來累積的殘骸裡，衣服、書本和各種筆記散得到處都是——票根和還有半盒的香菸，還有那本筆記本，克羅里用來畫畫和抄寫他喜歡句子的筆記本。

他匆促脫掉睡袍抓起筆記本，如果克羅里真的要離開那他是不會留下這本筆記本的。褲子因為塞了那本筆記本整個繃得緊緊的。克羅里去哪裡都會帶著它，他一定不會丟下它。

推開房門，阿茲拉斐爾一個箭步衝向走廊和樓梯，一手拿著筆記本，另一手緊緊抓著睡衣。

修道院的後院大門大開的同時大雨不斷拍擊在台階上，還在門邊的阿茲拉斐爾可以看見車頭燈的光線銳利得劃過重重水幕。

「克羅里！」他顧不得現在是晚上馬上大喊呼叫對方，也不知道會不會被聽見了。「克羅里、求求你！」

克羅里靠向後座迴轉，瞄見阿茲拉斐爾就站在門邊。

阿茲拉斐爾赤腳走過鋪路石，沒多久就濕透了。傾盆大雨毫不留情的落下，模糊了他的視線，但即時是這樣他也看得到克羅里濕透的衣服貼在身上，頭髮也因為雨水而塌下。

有那麼一瞬間他們什麼都沒說就這樣站著，看著彼此在雨中一動也不動。接著克羅里走向他，阿茲拉斐爾心如擂鼓，他就要回來了、他要回到我身邊了！

克羅里靠向他，手握上阿茲拉斐爾蒼白的手腕。「跟我走，阿茲拉斐爾拜託，跟我走吧。」稍早的尖銳和憤怒都不復存在，在克羅里臉上取而代之的是滿佈的絕望與迫切。「我懂你，」他低聲哀求，「我知道你是什麼樣的人，跟我走吧。」

他懂嗎？克羅里真的理解他？此時此刻阿茲拉斐爾都搞不懂自己了，他覺得一無所有：沒有志向、沒有目標，或是任何信仰，他唯一確信的只有克羅里必需留下，留在他身邊。

「我們可以是自己這邊的，嗯？你和我。」克羅里鬆開了阿茲拉斐爾的手，轉而捧起他的臉，手指緊扣在他的耳後，大拇指就抵在他通紅的臉頰上。「我們可以一起離開。」

所有的一切，全都在此刻凝結了。大雨漸漸不再重要，夜色也消失無蹤。他能感受到的全世界，就是克羅里的手掌包覆著他的臉，他的眼睛只能看見克羅里的嘴唇，然後，然後什麼？如果他進到那輛車裡會發生什麼事？如果他就這樣離開那他會是什麼？上帝在這裡，在他身後那棟建築物裡。他沒有克羅里會活不下去，但他也不能沒有上帝。而且誰知道克羅里會不會厭倦他的存在，他們之間的感情也不是絕對的，只是剛好在這個情況下誕生的巧合。

最後，也是他最害怕面對的問題是，他在此刻之前都不知道怎麼訴諸文字的是： _如果我們給予了這份感情一個名字，以它該被稱呼的名號稱之，上帝還會愛我們嗎？上帝是否還會愛我？_

「我沒辦法。」

克羅里臉上所有的顏色都消失了，他放下手，嘴巴張開，接著合起來。一會兒後才又張開，「好。」，他的手握成拳頭，最後一次絕望的瞪了一眼後就轉身走回車子那裡。

「克羅里！」阿茲拉斐爾驚呼，但音量不足以被聽見。筆記本還在他手上，靠在他胸口上，就靠在背叛他自己的心臟上。

汽車引擎發動了而且馬上加速駛離了後院和這棟建築物。

「你還是回去比較好。」

阿茲拉斐爾轉過頭發現賈基就站在門邊，肯定是被他們吵醒的，他們剛才根本沒有控制音量。

「你會感冒的，阿茲[1]。進來吧！」

他身上的睡袍濕透了正滴著水，同時幾乎有條小河在他臉上不斷滑下，彷彿他正在流淚的樣子；他暗自想著或許是那樣沒錯，這樣就可以拿天氣遮掩了。他失魂落魄的讓賈基領著他回到他和克羅里共享的那間寢室。

「他的信仰不夠堅定，」賈基用這句話開頭，說話的時候還看了一下旁邊好像克羅里會突然出現。「他本來就不會留在這裏，如果你問我，我是覺得他問的問題實在太多了。」

阿茲拉斐爾什麼都沒問，他也沒向賈基說聲晚安就把房門關上了。他徹夜不眠，手少握著那本筆記本。

（ _這本筆記本後來在他從教區調到另一個教區的過程中弄丟了，他永遠無法原諒自己。_ ）

他全身濕透坐在克羅里床上，獨自一個人坐在那裡，突然有個念頭明確的出現在他腦海中： _如果你現在回來，我會走、我會跟你走。再一次就好，就再問我一次。_

但是克羅里再也沒有回來。

他們在那之後就再也沒說上一句話直到在戲院外那次偶遇，也就是四分之一世紀之後。

* * *

  
[1]原文使用Az ，不知為何只有在這個地方出現這種親暱的稱呼。


	11. 寬慰的膏藥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （接上週的note）然而我沒有那麼好運…所以最後一章還是留到下週ＴＴ

一週過去了，他與世隔絕的生活顯然成為一種慰藉。在克羅里周遭活動給他的中年生活重新帶來色彩但也有太多痛苦，這當中有一些自然而然的愉快情緒，甚至可以說是滿足的幸福感，但來得快去得也快，這些情緒出現的瞬間就註定要消失。

阿茲拉斐爾正在猶豫要不要拿起電話（話筒就在他觸手可及的地方），撥出第一個號碼然後就馬上塞回原處。他現在還能說什麼？而且聽到克羅里直接掛他電話，留言後再也不聯絡恐怕不會比較好。收到那最後一次拒絕⋯⋯

於是阿茲拉斐爾吞下他所有的後悔，感覺就要在他體內腐爛發臭。

他今天負責告解室，這個對他來說比較得心應手，畢竟他從來都不喜歡主持彌撒。並不是說他喜歡聽那些罪惡的困擾，但是赦免對方的過程絕對是療癒的，可以感受到原諒帶給屏幕另一端的解脫。而他已經好幾年沒有向任何人告解過，除了對大教堂的那些弟兄，不過比起告解那些更像是警務，這麼說好了，是為了避免有些人越界。

許多年前，就在克羅里離開（第一次）沒多久後，阿茲拉斐爾曾經去了一間陌生教堂告解，緊緊抓著自己手上的冬天手套，輪到他該說話的時候卻緊張的說不出一句完整的話。「我有一個朋友，而我⋯⋯」 _我需要他_ 、「他離開了，」 _我趕走的_ 、「我常常想起他。」 _我常常夢到他，他就住在我體內從來沒有離開過_ 。

當時他被吩咐做什麼功課？他是怎麼被赦免的？他已經都想不起來。他記得只有當時坐在那裡的恐懼，試著釐清發生在他身上巨大得難以掌握的一切。他並不覺得解脫，他只覺得自己很赤裸、暴露無遺的同時也很脆弱，他不知道自己還能如何去關心這個世界。

但他現在可以傾聽了，盡力為他人施上寬慰的膏藥。

他確認了一下錶上的時間，上一次告解在十五分鐘前，距離約好的時間還有兩分鐘，但一切都好安靜，他可能需要——

旁邊的小房間傳來布幕掃過門框的聲音，有人開始坐下，還有一些呼吸聲，急促而且緊張。

「請說，我在這裡。」阿茲拉斐爾說。

「原諒我，神父。我上一次告解已經是二十六年前了，我沒有罪，我不相信那些。」

阿茲拉斐爾怔住了，本來打算說的都嘎然而止，他現在無法呼吸。「克羅里？」

「閉嘴，」克羅里在格窗另一邊說，他可能正靠著呢，他們之間竟如此的近。「你知道規矩的，我知道你知道這些規矩！」

阿茲拉斐爾沒有再說話，他的手撫上彼此之間那道牆，輕輕的，吸氣、吐氣。克羅里回來了，克羅里回來了。

「從我遇見你的那時候開始⋯⋯」克羅里的呼吸開始變得急促，阿茲拉斐爾也是一樣，他們都在懸崖邊上，他們正在把自己人生完全搞砸的邊緣上。

克羅里沮喪的嘆息從另一側傳來；阿茲拉斐爾則透過它看見克羅里的輪廓，自己想像其他的細節，像是他眼角的細紋，額頭因為煩惱皺出一層層的褶子。「我一直愛著你。」阿茲拉斐爾的手捂著自己，他的呼吸在掌心下升溫。 _哦基督、哦耶穌基督啊！_ 「我生命裡的每一天都愛著你。你那麼善良、溫柔得簡直像是用空氣做的。還有溫暖⋯我不知道怎麼說，我不知道那是什麼然後當我，我沒無法⋯我無法⋯⋯」

阿茲拉斐爾明白。

「我離開的時候以為這些都會消失，你懂嗎？我以為就這樣結束了，但你一直都在那裡、在我看得見的地方。你一直以來都該死的陰魂不散，然後我、我是個白癡，我以為看到你可以讓我從這種痛苦中解脫，以為看見你穿著牧師領和生活在這種地方，做著那些狗屁倒灶的事，我就可以放下。但你還是那麼好，阿茲拉斐爾。你信奉那些絕對是垃圾的東西，但同時你還是非常、非常好。然後最近重新和你在一起、看著你，我們一起做過的那些都在提醒我：一直以來，我這一生都以這顆破碎的心活著。」他聲音嘶啞了起來，而且近在咫尺。阿茲拉斐爾想抱抱他，想用指尖撫過他悲傷扭曲的嘴角。「你為什麼不跟我一起走？」

他張開嘴想說—— _我想，但我太害怕了。我不知道自己在想什麼，我不明白我們之間的意義。我太害怕確認那是什麼。_ ——然後他說：「我很抱歉。」

克羅里的呼吸聲越來越重，「我看著你的時候⋯⋯你看我的時候⋯⋯」說到一半他停頓了一下，醞釀些什麼、想自己該怎麼說，接著這些亂如麻的心情再也承受不住一口氣傾瀉而出：「是只有我自己想多了嗎？告訴我是不是我自作多情，是這樣的話我會走的，你以後都不會再看見我或聽到我任何消息，絕對不會。」

而阿茲拉斐爾這時候才發現，從聽見克羅里自白說 _我一直愛著你_ 那個瞬間自己開始流淚。因為這太過了，遠遠超過他曾想有過的想像，這麼多年之後、經歷他做過的那些，自己竟然還是被他愛著。而且克羅里還願意回來再給他一次機會。他輕輕地嗚咽了一聲，就那一聲，因為他還是試著要忍住自己潰堤的心情。

「天使？」

克羅里稱他天使的聲音就像一道閃電劃過，帶來一陣衝擊。「不是，」他回答的聲音幾不可聞，手掌卻貼上兩人之間的窗子並突然對這道阻路了他們的牆感到憤怒；但同時如果沒有這道牆，恐怕光是克羅里坐在那裡說出這些話就足夠讓他死去不知道多少次。

「不是？」克羅里的聲音聽起來充滿希望。

「不，不是只有你有這份心情。」

克羅里的手也貼在窗上，他在另一邊也可以感覺到。

於是他終於說出：「我愛你」，以愛為名，這一直都是它真正的名字，從來都不虛假。他的額頭抵在中間那道間隔上，等待羞恥心的到來，它卻沒有出現；取而代之的是他感覺到一直以來圍繞在胸口上的肋骨一根根打開，他那顆心臟正在自由的空氣裡地狂亂跳動。破土而出、活力四射，上帝就在這裏，從來不曾、未來也不會離去。

「我愛你，阿茲拉斐爾。」

「你怎麼還能愛我？」他問，「在經過那些之後？」

「我原諒你[1]。」

「怎麼原諒？」

「就這樣，我愛你。」

從大雨滂沱的那晚就在他心中劃下的傷口開始痊癒了；雖然會留下疤痕，但它終有一日會好。

「如果你離開，」克羅里換了一個語氣，樂觀開朗但謹慎小心的說：「你永遠都不愁出路的。」

_何時、什麼時候。_

接著隔壁傳來一連串動作的聲音，克羅里的手離開那道間隔，撥開了小房間的布幕。阿茲拉斐爾急忙起身想開門離開告解室，但門把在他的指尖下早一步打了開來，克羅里就站在那裡雙眼直盯著他，泛紅的眼眶和微微顫抖著的嘴角，手上拿著一張名片。

「如果你願意離開，」克羅里把卡片塞給他，「可以去我那裡。」

阿茲拉斐爾收下名片， 和克羅里指尖相觸，即使是這樣短暫的瞬間接觸都無法隱藏他們的心意。他看向紙片，背面寫著一串地址。

當阿茲拉斐爾目光離開這件寶物抬頭看向克羅里，看到他彎腰向前靠在告解室邊才想起自己現在在哪裡。「你可以更好、」他低聲氣憤地說，而儘管他音量並不大，這句話還是迴響在空蕩蕩的教堂裡。「而且你很清楚。」

然後他就離開了，他鞋跟敲在水磨石地面上的聲音，也規律的一聲一聲敲在阿茲拉斐爾心上。

阿茲拉斐爾可以假裝自己是有選擇的，但實際上他知道自己根本只可能選一個。只要有這張名片在，選項就只有一個。

* * *

[1]因為場景是在告解室，雖然赦免和原諒都是用forgive ，但主受格不太一樣。「你被赦免了」是you are forgiven. 原文此處是I forgive you. 強調了克羅里的主觀意願，算是一個在原文我小小感動但很難翻譯出這份心意的部分。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章就是肉+happy ending了，我本來以為努力一點可以比機智醫生生活早結束，結果還是沒有啊哈哈（


	12. 指引方向

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本節尾聲有著翻譯拙劣的H（原文是很美的）  
> 如果不喜歡的話在察覺他們要走上房間的時候就可以直接拉到最後…

_不是只有你有這份心情。_

他的命運在他說出這句話的瞬間就完全不同了。

_不是只有你有這份心情。_

過去這二十六年，他所過的生活是他一直以來唯一知道的生活方式。那些不是沒有意義，但和現在他看見的完全不同。他似乎可以真正去愛一個人，而不是理念上的、寬泛的大愛。

去愛那個一直以來都愛著他的男人。

他換了身衣服，只有在沒有其他人看見的時候他才會穿這件質料柔軟、穿得很舊的藍色上衣。他從桌上拿起那張名片，小小一行的地址字跡潦草，這是一封情書。

阿茲拉斐爾離開牧師宿舍，在路邊招了輛計程車。

他在發抖，幾乎說不出完整的地址，只好從付錢的那個小洞把名片遞給司機。司機念完地址並點點頭表示理解後，阿茲拉斐爾才重新找回自己的聲音：「我可以拿回來嗎？謝謝。」

司機把名片傳回給他，阿茲拉斐爾汗濕的手指緊捏著這張小紙片。接著想到這樣恐怕會讓名片變形，才又把名片放進胸前的口袋。窗外不斷閃過城中點點燈光，這麼晚了其實沒什麼其他車子。隔著一層布料他摸著那張紙片一遍又一遍，似乎擔心它會消失似的不斷確認，而每一次都證明它還在那裡。

這一切可能都是他想像的，想像出那雙琥珀色的眼睛和那些乘坐在老車裡的時光，花園裏香菸燃燒的氣味、克羅里抱著他時脖子上感覺到的灼熱的呼吸，苦苦哀求阿茲拉斐爾跟他一起走。

他可能也幻想了克羅里又再次找到他、他臉上歲月的痕跡、嘴角的哀傷、他強而有力的雙手和那頭梳得尖刺的髮型。

克羅里在告解室的柵欄邊的手和他因為阿茲拉斐爾而受傷破碎的心。

這些可能都是他想像出來的，但只要他的指尖碰到口袋，摸到那張卡片的存在，布料直挺的那個部分就像是一個圖騰： _你在這裡，你還活著。你現在要去找克羅里了。_

司機在一戶連棟住宅門前停下，阿茲拉斐爾從窗口塞了一把鈔票給他。他不知道那總共是多少錢，但他還是對數了兩次確認他沒給錯的司機顫顫微微地說了：「不用找。」那大概是挺多的吧，但也不重要了，不值一提。他走出計程車後，車門大聲「啪」地關上。

車開走了他現在獨自站在人行道上，這裡是住宅區的街道，不會有人車經過。周遭只有吹過枯枝的風和緊緊挨著彼此用盡生命最後一絲力量懸在枝椏上的枯葉之物，以及不遠處大馬路上傳來深夜的隆隆車聲；除了這些之外就只有在他肋骨之後、挨著那張名片，撲通撲通的心跳聲。 _你到這裡了。_

前面的窗簾都是拉下的，一片漆黑。克羅里可能已經休息。

阿茲拉斐爾打開前院的大門，聽見它在身後關起來的喀擦聲。一步一步走向前門，那上面鑲著門環，是隻咬著圓環的獅子，但他不打算用那個，而是自己用拳頭敲了門。

只是他幾乎才剛碰到，門幾乎就馬上彈開了。

克羅里頭髮亂蓬蓬的，穿著T恤和睡褲來應門，沒有戴墨鏡。他的心搖搖晃晃地撞上那張名片，月光照耀下克羅里瞪大眼睛盯著他，充滿不敢置信的神情。「我沒⋯⋯我——」

「我可以進去嗎？」這是他一直以來最勇敢的一句話了。 _你已經在這裡。_

克羅里向後退了一步，而這就是他所需要的邀請了。在昏暗的燈光之中他聽見門在身後關上，彈簧歸位、清脆的聲響。每一道關上的門都是一個標誌：代表舊的生活已經結束，那些錯誤的人生、錯誤的選擇。

阿茲拉斐爾轉身看向另一個人，有股看不見的力量在背後推著他更靠近克羅里；如果他想停下他也沒辦法，他試過了但還是沒辦法。

他從來沒有吻過任何人。

他吻上克羅里。

噢親愛的主啊，他完了。

他怎麼會知道這會是什麼感覺呢？克羅里的唇就在他唇邊，他的味道，他竟然 _有一種_ 味道。他模模糊糊地感覺到克羅里摟著他，還有他發出的聲音，像隻狗那樣嗚咽哀鳴；而他就是一隻狗不是嗎？匍匐地攀向克羅里： _請愛我，拜託。帶上我。你會和我一起嗎？你會成為我的人嗎？我會很乖很乖的。_

克羅里在他的口中輕呼：「天使、哦天使、fuck、」接著把他按上牆壁，就在掛著大衣的掛鉤旁邊。布料和布料之間摩擦，什麼東西掉到地上而克羅里一點都不在乎，只顧著吻他一遍又一遍，纖長的手指探進他雪白的捲髮裡。

「這是你想要的嗎？」克羅里在他唇邊問：「我會給你所有你想要的無論什麼東西。」

克羅里的眼睛就是滿月，讓阿茲拉斐爾發狂。他只知道怎麼跪下祈求他想要的一切，於是他照做了。門口的地毯和散亂的鞋子不怎麼舒適的壓在他腿下，而他不知道該把手放在哪，所以乾脆環抱著克羅里的大腿，愉快地感受肌肉緊繃起來的觸感。原來這就是其他人身體的感覺，他從來都只能想像，如果他之前就知道這是什麼感覺，他永遠不會放棄這個，永遠不會讓自己離開這裡。

「我想要你、」他說著的同時抬頭看著、祈求著，祈求所以上帝才能聽見他的願望。「——帶我去床上。」

「天啊、阿茲拉斐爾。」他的臉頰泛著光，可能是淚痕、喜悅或慷慨仁愛的體現。

他把阿茲拉斐爾拉起來再一次吻上他，溫柔又小心奕奕的，接著帶他走上階梯進入湛藍光暉的夜幕之中。

（ _「我從來沒有—」「我知道，我們不是一定要做這個、別逼自己做你不想要的。」「我想要。」_ ）

一張大床，黑色床單。微弱的光線從街道透過半掩著的窗簾透入，而現在這個房間就是全世界；如果當時他們把床併在一起，如果他們曾經躺在一起以月光為被褥，是不是就會想這樣？

有一瞬間、他們對視著彼此，阿茲拉斐爾可以感受到自己缺乏經驗的重量落在肩上，並為此感到羞怯。克羅里確實渴望即將發生的一切，但他願意給予阿茲拉斐爾空間、喘息的餘裕；而阿茲拉斐爾卻不想要這樣。

他的舌頭在口中沈重起來，他不知道該如何開口。但接著字句自己冒出來而這都是他誠心誠意的請求：「告訴我該怎麼做。」  
呼吸聲此時是唯一的聲響，所以阿茲拉斐爾聽得見克羅里移動猶疑的腳步，和尖銳不穩的吸氣聲。「你想要那樣？」克羅里問的同時目光完全沒有離開阿茲拉斐爾。「你想要我告訴你該怎麼做嗎？」

「噢，是的。」於是阿茲拉斐爾往前走了一步。 _我總是需要有人告訴我該做什麼_ ，他差點說出口， _我之前都因為錯誤的指導選錯了方向_ 。說出這些不免要提起過去，他不想在這個房間裡提前那些不快的分離。

當克羅里再次走向他時他如釋重負，那雙寬闊又修長的手珍重地捧起他的脖頸。「如果你想要停下來，任何時候都—」

「我知道。」

「只要跟我說，天使。」

「拜託，吻我。」

克羅里照辦，而且他的手無所不在。輕輕滑過阿茲拉斐爾頸後，又沿著他的胸口往下游移到身側揉捏。克羅里在他嘴邊的呻吟被阿茲拉斐爾一口咽下，他想要更多更多更多，他這一生從來沒有如此渴望過。他現在渴望的事物之前怎麼可能存在過？

他的手碰觸著克羅里，結實的手臂和纖瘦的腰。

他們是怎麼把衣服脫掉的？在碎吻之間克羅里握著他顫抖的雙手湊到唇邊，細細親吻阿茲拉斐爾的手指。阿茲拉斐爾躺在床上的時候克羅里正把他身上最後一件遮蔽物脫掉，「噢，天使。」，再也沒有任何東西掩蓋他的慾望了。他們倆開誠佈公，大概是多年來的偽裝都使兩人筋疲力盡。彼此之間再也沒有任何遮掩，沒有任何偽裝。「你很美。」

克羅里字面上的的滑行越過床單，抵在阿茲拉斐爾上方，眼神依戀地落在阿茲拉斐爾厚實的胸口和隆起的腹部。一股熱意衝上他的臉頰，阿茲拉斐爾伸出手環抱著自己。從來沒有人用這種眼神看著他過，他甚至也不曾想過這種可能。

「噓⋯⋯別、不要這樣。」克羅里皺起眉頭，「別這樣。」他握起阿茲拉斐爾的手臂，放回床單上。他們維持了這個姿勢一會兒，這是一種引導的暗示，而當克羅里收回手後阿茲拉斐爾也沒將手臂移開。「我美麗、溫柔的天使。你不需要感到羞恥，明白嗎？在我面前不需要，這裡沒有任何人需要羞愧。」

這句話像漲潮的大浪一般擊中了阿茲拉斐爾，將他一分為二。一直以來他都被教導、被其他人告知了成千上萬次：他們都是以上帝形象創造的。但直到現在他才知道，直到他身處在克羅里身下，而阿茲拉斐爾可以在克羅里金黃色的眼中看見自己的倒影。當這股浪花退去，以厭惡和恐懼構成的那部分阿茲拉斐爾和那些他再也不信奉的教條也被沖刷而去。他馬上支起身來用唇口襲上克羅里，畢竟老實說，到現在他們已經浪費太多時間；阿茲拉斐爾浪費了該死的太多生命。

他們緊緊抵著彼此，克羅里下身的硬挺貼著阿茲拉斐爾大腿交匯處的凹陷，就像是觸電一樣不可思議。他們的身體通紅而這一切都讓人震驚、甚至是衝擊，在即將失控的邊緣但又幸運地恰到好處。他可以（他想要）永遠活在這股震動之中，甚至可以為此而死。他是有這個念頭，但眼前他還被許諾了那麼多的可能性。

這股感覺在他體內快速蔓延他的身體為之伸展，克羅里察覺了馬上停下胯部動作讓阿茲拉斐爾發出失落的哀鳴。「還沒，親愛的、」他在阿茲拉斐爾胸口正中間輕輕低語，隨後落下一個吻在那兒。「別急。」他垂眼看了看兩人連接在一起，痛苦與喜樂並存的那處，接著熾熱的眼神往上瞟著阿茲拉斐爾。「摸我。」

阿茲拉斐爾吞了吞口水，想辦法組織文字。「我不知道⋯⋯」 _我不知道該怎麼做。_

「就只要，讓我知道你喜歡什麼。讓我知道什麼讓你感覺很好。」

阿茲拉斐爾大吸了一口氣，想著自己一個人的時候都怎麼觸摸自己，想像自己不是孤單一人。他伸手摸向兩人之間，感受克羅里堅硬的碩長，他的陽具；這些詞彙讓他腦袋輕飄飄的，而他的手很軟，手指不是握得太緊，只是堪堪握著、感受那絲絨般的肌膚質地和灼熱。

克羅里低沈的呻吟聲馬上滿佈整個房間，「噢、阿茲拉斐爾。」阿茲拉斐爾可以在克羅里傾倒的身形中看出他的顫抖，而且是阿茲拉斐爾讓他這樣不穩的。「你是像這樣摸著自己的嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾點點頭。「但更像是這樣。」現在握得稍微更緊，拇指掃過克羅里的頭，讓美麗的濕意散播得更全面，也讓克羅里呼吸困難的嗆了起來。

「當你用你迷人的手套著下體的時候，你會想什麼？告訴我，天使。」

這個問題霎時讓阿茲拉斐爾口乾舌燥，下流又美好的⋯「你。」 _你的背、你的手、你在駕駛座位上張開腿的樣子、你的頭髮在我手下的觸感、你的唇在我身上，還有把我自己全都交給你。_

克羅里在他手中抽動了幾下後壓下身吻住阿茲拉斐爾，在離開的同時還咬了他的下唇。倏忽即逝的刺痛打開了阿茲拉斐爾從沒想過的新感官，突然間新的慾望油然而生。他希望克羅里的牙齒無所不在，新宇宙在他們之間舒展開來。

阿茲拉斐爾任憑克羅里滑下身去，一個個吻接連落在胸骨上、接著是肚子。然後是下腰處。他驚呼了一聲，因為克羅里竟用鼻尖推了推他的下體，深吸了口氣感受阿茲拉斐爾的氣味：「我可以就住在你的大腿中間一輩子。」還身體力行馬上咬了一口，但很溫柔。接著阿茲拉斐爾緊緊握住床單因為他就快到了，花了他好一番功夫才忍住，其實已經超越他可以掌控的程度了，沒有馬上高潮根本是奇蹟。

他感覺到克羅里灼熱的呼吸，他的唇是那麼靠近，「我一直以來都會想像，」克羅里閉著眼呢喃低語著：「想像含著它，也會想像它在我身體。」

阿茲拉斐爾驚呼了一聲，克羅里抬頭看著他，眼神中充滿慾望。「我快要、我想就快要⋯⋯」如果他把話說完他真的就會那樣，他都知道，如果他說出來他就沒救了。

「沒關係，就射吧。」克羅里說的同時也沒有隱藏自己在他腿間的笑意。

「還不行、」他哀求：「我不想就這樣結束。」

「阿茲拉斐爾，天使。這不會結束的。」克羅里用他強而有力的雙手揉捏他的大腿，「你還會再高潮的，我們才剛開始呢。」

克羅里把阿茲拉斐爾全都含進口中，激得阿茲拉斐爾在床單上彈了一下，甚至讓他喊了一聲記憶中好久沒喊的「fuck！」他倒在床上，身上每一根肌肉似乎都繃緊了，緊得像豎琴的琴弦那樣太用力就會斷。膝蓋抬起雙手抵在喉嚨前，以為這樣可以平復呼吸似的。

克羅里抽身換上被口水潤濕的手掌，再次籠罩在阿茲拉斐爾身上。「射吧天使，讓我看看。」

他已經再也沒有辦法拒絕克羅里了。

所有的所有都開始退去，除了克羅里在他身上的那雙手、克羅里在他耳朵裡不穩的聲音，鼓勵他繼續：「就是這樣，親愛的、噢，完美，你太完美了。」

就在一個白熾的瞬間，他高潮了。

他是個破碎的人，以一種註定如此的方式碎裂；他也會被重建，而且比以前更好。克羅里看著他像是什麼神聖的事物，而這是第一次他覺得那有可以是真的。

他們吻上許久，在彼此的唇間、喉間、頸項之間的高低起伏之間奉上 _我愛你_ 。

幾個小時後，阿茲拉斐爾還溺在愛意裡昏昏沉沉的癱著，克羅里緩緩用手指溫柔地打開他，在阿茲拉斐爾的身上詠唱讚美詩。（ _可惡你被造得太完美了、是那麼好、我好喜歡你的味道_ ）

看著克羅里套上保險套感覺很超現實，好像自己在水面下，所有的一切都被靜音、緩慢又輕盈，眼前一切輪廓模糊而柔軟，只有克羅里的臉是銳利的，半闔的眼和嘴角輕鬆的笑意清晰可見。

當克羅里慢慢進入他的時候，阿茲拉斐爾對自己可以感受如此飄然的同時又如此踏實而驚奇不已：克羅里把他困在這裡又帶他體驗到從未有過的高度（high），每一次衝擊都伴隨高高低低的哭喊和呻吟，共譜出他們真正渴望的讚美詩。

「一直以來都是你、」克羅里咬著牙說：「從來都不曾不是你過。」

「我是你的、」阿茲拉斐爾熱烈的回應他：「我是你的。」

「你是我的、」他的回應從牙齒的間隙竄出，髖部猛烈地撞擊，雙手像緊握著救命繩那樣握著阿茲拉斐爾。他一遍又一遍說著直到阿茲拉斐爾瓦解成一片又一片，而且就如同克羅里承諾的，他又一次高潮了而克羅里釋放在他裡面。

早晨的金色陽光灑落在凌亂的床單、和他們糾纏在一起的腿上。阿茲拉斐爾看著光束裡漂浮的灰塵顆粒，試著要保持清醒，因為不想錯過此時此刻任何一秒墜入夢鄉。他的額頭正好抵在克羅里下巴下方，克羅里心跳的聲音在他耳中靜靜跳動著。

他一直以來都滿早起的，總是覺得在這個時刻最靠近上帝，現在也不例外。上帝與他同在，他知道。因為上帝是愛，而現在這又怎麼可能會是其他的呢？所有他被灌輸的、說過的謊言，他可以稍後再為它們生氣，他將會為那些他浪費在鞭叱自己和深陷羞愧無法自拔的時間感到憤怒。

但現在，那些東西不存在於這裡。

他的救贖就在這裡，他被拯救了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我在五月底買到switch了，但這很難解釋為什麼現在才更新的原因（哈  
> 儘管動森真的吞噬了我的人生很大一部份  
> 翻譯卡住的那段時間看了很多Netflix，還看了最新一季的酷男異想世界，其中一集正好是出櫃神職人員的case，看了看覺得：不行啊我要振作QQ 同時試著揣摩那份心情重新理解這篇文章的感情，雖然最後表現的可能不盡人意，但還是很推薦那集搭配服用，本來壓在心上的石頭好像也被挪開了很大一半。


End file.
